Do You Love Me?
by AnimalGurl55
Summary: A fork in the road is tough. A fork in the road of love is even tougher. Choose to finally be with the one you love, no matter what? Or learn to live with the fact that you can’t have them? One thing’s for sure: there’s no going 3 years into the past.
1. How It Started

**Do you love me? By AnimalGurl55**

**Summary:** Raven and Starfire leave the Teen Titans after they BOTH get their hearts crushed by robin and BeastBoy. Then when they meet them again, they have changed their identities and the guys are getting married. Now what will happen? ROBxSTARxMANDY; BBxRAExTERRA.

**And Megan, I'm working on the story as I write this so get off my back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack in this story except the computer I type the story on and the plot. Nor do I own 'Secret Love' by JoJo. Try and sue, I'll win in court.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: How it Started**

Starfire walked into the Common Room, hoping to not see the thing she hated most in the world: Mandy. But of course, she would be there, since she's Robin's girlfriend and the newest Teen Titan.

Robin and Mandy were on the couch, surprisingly not making out for a chance. _' How did this happen to me?' _Starfire questioned herself.

**_Flashback_ **

_Starfire awoke early in the morning by the Titans alarm. _

" _Titans, Go!" Robin exclaimed as usual._

' _Today is the day. I am going to tell Robin about my feelings for him, no matter what the results.'_

_By the time the Titans got there, the crooks were already tied up in a rope by a blonde who had a costume on much like Super Girl's. _

" _Hi," She said in an unbelievably annoying and perky voice _**(A/N: Hmm… Now who does that remind you of?) **_"I'm Mandy." _

" _I'm Robin and we're the Teen Titans," he said shaking her hand. They both looked into each other's eyes/masked._

**Back at Tower**

Robin had already decided to make Mandy a Teen Titan. He and Mandy were no longer in the Common Room as everybody else was.

" _Where is Friend Robin?"_

_Terra shrugged. " Last I saw he was with Mandy."_

_As if on cue, Mandy and Robin walked into the Common Room hand in hand._

" _Me and Robin are going steady!" _

_And at those words, Starfire's heart broke in half. And then did a double take and ripped in fourths. She just walked out of the room, making eye contact with no one._

_**End Flashback**_

' Oh yeah, I did show him my true feelings. And now he's with that…that…GLOBERSCHLECHER!' **(Wow. You know like that big green Jell-O that Starfire was about to marry. And spellcheck actually said that was a word.)**

**With Raven**

Two weeks ago, she had just witnessed the two worst things in her and her bestfriend's life. Terra and BeastBoy started going out and so did Robin Mandy the Bitch. ' How did that start anyway?'

**_Flashback_**

" Me and Robin are going steady!"

Starfire had just walked out of the room and didn't even bother to congratulate them or even look at anybody. And a few minutes later, Cyborg was jumping up and down saying that Bee and him are going out now.

' What is this, Valentine's Day?' Raven questioned in her head.

And in suit, Terra also gave out an excited squeal from where she and BeastBoy were at on the couch, whispering something to each other.

" Me and BeastBoy are going out now!" she said, hugging BeastBoy.

Raven just teleported to the hall so she could get out of there as soon as possible.

' And I was just going to tell him how I felt.'

**_End Flashback_**

The Titans alarm rang out threw the tower. Of course, Raven and Starfire stayed back because of their emotions, they couldn't even use their powers anymore.

" Raven," Starfire said.

"Yeah?"

" I cannot stand watching Robin and Mandy doing the 'making out.' And I know that you feel the same way about BeastBoy and Terra's relationship."

" Maybe…. Maybe we could leave. Go to Gotham"

" But I do not wish to leave our friends."

" But do you want to see Robin and Mandy all day?"

Starfire thought about this. She would be missing everything else she loved so dearly about her friends, but would that matter if she always had to she that globerschlecher?

" Okay."

" Good before we pack our bags, we have to show them the pain we've been feeling. And then we have to write a note."

" How we will show them the pain we felt?"

" We destroy our rooms and everything else we can get our hands on," And they planned.

**25 Minutes Later**

" Girls, you hungry? We bought –" Cyborg was cut off short when he saw that the Common room was destroyed. The rest off the team bumped into Cy because he stopped dead in his tracks. They followed his stare and gasped at what they saw.

All over the walls were words spray-painted in red. On the window in read:

**_Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe_**

**_Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world _**

An arrow pointed to the kitchen and there was more writing.

**_But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you_**

Then it pointed down to the elevator where inside it read:

**_I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love _**

They walked down the hallway where they nearly tripped over empty spray paint cans on the walls on both sides read:

**_In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly_**  
**_Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
_**

They walked into the training room that had ripped pictures of BB, Robin, Mandy, and Terra. And once again, on the walls read something else.

_**What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you  
**_

_**  
**_

They followed the arrows out of the room and into the hallways, which walls read:

_**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love **_

They walked for a while now until they got to Starfire's room, which was a complete wreck. On the windows read:

_**What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me) **_

And then in her bathroom, her mirror was cracked and all the writing was on the walls.

_**Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me **_

All the arrows lead to where they knew was next, Raven's room. BeastBoy opened the door to her room that was for a change, lit up. She also had writings on the window that was now open.

_**Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul **_

Since she didn't have her own bathroom like Star, she continued writing along the walls.

**_And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_**  
**_To you_**

Then the arrows led them back to the Common Room, but to the roof. On the roof, right in front of the roof was the rest of the writing on the ground.

_**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love **_

Boy you're so hard to believe

Next to all of this, was a piece of paper that stuck to the ground by a knife that was stuck in the top part of the paper. Robin ripped it out and read it.

Starfire and I are sick of Robin and BeastBoy hanging around their new girlfriends. We wanted to tell you our feelings 

_But you were to busy shamelessly flirting like guys._

_Friends, we will not be coming back, please forgive us._

_And don't you DARE look for us either._

_Raven and Starfire_

" They're gone."

**Jump City Airport**

" When does the next plane to Gotham leave?" Raven asked, obviously in a hurry in case the Teen Titans decided to follow anyway.

" In the next 15 min."

" Please, are there any tickets left for the departure?" Starfire asked.

" I believe there are two seats left in first class. Do you want the-"

" Yes we want the tickets. Here's the money." Raven said, shoving bills into the lady's hands.

" Enjoy your flight." The lady said, giving them their tickets, which were snatched out of her hands, courtesy of Raven.

They hurried onto the plane and looked out the window at the Titans' Tower. They could clearly see what they wrote and the Titans on top of the tower as the plane took off. They both only had one thing on their minds: _' Good-bye jump City.'

* * *

_

**Did you like it? Yeah, I know, I'm no where near close to finishing my other stories, but I'm a multi-tasker. Well,**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	2. Xmas Party 3 Years Later and the Book

**Do you love me? By AnimalGurl55**

**Summary:** Raven and Starfire leave the Teen Titans after they BOTH get their hearts crushed by robin and BeastBoy. Then when they meet them again, they have changed their identities and the guys are getting married. Now what will happen? **ROBxSTARxMANDY; BBxRAExTERRA.**

**Okay, in this story, it's like in _Sex and the City _where Carrie narrates everything by typing it until her little laptop. Except in this one, it's Kori/Starfire who does it, and those bold. And pretty much all my stories have songs in it because I truly love music, so I don't own any songs in here. And I don't own Grey's Anatomy, any movies, Sex and the City, or pretty much anything in this story.**

**And this goes out to: wildcat, silverxpearls, I am SO one of them, Koriand'r Grayson, 12345, ravenlover01400, teentitansraven2, Gurlz Chocolate, pixiepuff101, Deppresion angel, Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin, and The wife of Daniel Radcliffe. **

**Now that that's cleared up…**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO: Christmas Party 3 Years Later and the Book**

**KORI'S POV**

I opened my laptop to start my new entry of the day.

**A little over 3 years ago, Raven, now known as Rachel, and me left the Teen Titans. Both of our lives slowly descended downhill after that. We stayed in a run-down apartment for a few months and it was anything but good. One day, Raven decided she couldn't take it anymore and there was no reason to live. So she flew up to the Statue of Liberty and tried to jump. Luckily Batman was on patrol that night and talked her down because I didn't even know about it.**

**Batman and Superwoman (I know, can you believe it, they're dating) stayed close friends of ours and Batman even let us stay in his mansion. About to years ago on this date, December 20, Raven and me decided to a little late night Christmas shopping. Unluckily for us though, somebody was having a late night party and drunk a little too much.**

**The drunk driver sped past a red light and was going even faster because they were skidding on the ice. And because of the snow, it blocked Raven's vision. The drunk driver rammed into the passenger's side, mostly injuring me in the process. Raven came out with only minor injuries, while I fell into a coma.**

**Raven contacted the only members that have to do with the Teen Titans that we ever stay in contact with anymore, Cyborg and BumbleBee. She told then what happened and they said if I didn't make it, they would be sure to tell everybody what happened. **

**Luckily, I came out of the coma in a month's time. Since then, Raven and I changed our appearance and names, Rachel Roth and Kori Anders. I really love my hair, so I couldn't change all of it. I decided on making in black, but at the roots it's red, as long as on the edges. And every now and then I decide on red highlights. I had to get contacts, so mine are hazel. I had a spray-on tan so it looked like I just came back from the beach, not fully orange. And Batman and Raven taught me correct English.**

**Rachel, or as I usually call her Raven, changed her hair to all black. She got blue contacts, but it usually looks darker because of her purple eyes behind them. She also got her skin to look fair instead of fully pale. She still sometimes talks in a monotone voice, but not usually.**

**After a few months of hanging out with Batman, and occasionally Batgirl, we decided on going back into super hero business. We no longer use our powers, we just use weapons and hand-to-hand combat with weapons, kinda like…Robin. **

**I hear he's marrying the slut, as is Beastboy with Terra. What reason? No idea. **

**But anyway, back to Raven and me. Our uniforms are-**

I was interrupted by the loud barking of my Golden Lab. Pup, Twilight.

" You wanna go for a walk?" I got up and got her leash and put on my shoes and jogged down the steps.

" Hey Alfred!"

" Good morning Ms. Kori. May I prepare you anything for breakfast?" Alfred, the butler, asked in his Old-Englishman accent.

" Sure. Umm, you can choose, and I guess Twilight here would like some dog food. I'll be back, okay?"

" Yes Ms. Kori. Breakfast is on the way."

" Thanks Alfred. Don't know what I'd do without you. C'mon Twilight."

Running always makes me feel better. I get to watch the sunrise and everything. What sucks the most is that it's winter, it's snowing, and I'm freezing my ass off. Speaking of winter, Rachel's new book came out. And look, I'm right in front of the bookstore.

I walked into the bookstore, thankful that it wasn't as cold in here as it was outside. And on the front table was _The story of Angels and Devils _by Rachel Roth. I picked it up and looked at the cover. I knew the story was about our lives. The angels are she and I, and the devils being Terra and Mandy. And sure enough, on the cover were two blondes, a red head, and a person with dark hair, dark purple to be exact.

I decided on getting the book anyway, but next to it was another new book. _Flirtology _by Anita Naik **(A/N: That's a real book. Saw it at the library.)**.

" What the heck. I need a good laugh anyway. Wait 'till Rachel reads this."

I purchased the books and went back to the manor.

Waiting for me on the table were two plates of waffles with chocolate chips, a bottle of syrup, and two cups of orange juice. Rachel was also there, eating one of the plates of waffles. I let go of twilight as she ran over to get her food.

" Hey Rach. Check this book out." I said, handing her _Flirtology_.

" What the hell? Flirtology? That's not even a word." She turned it over on the back and read it.

**Flir-tol-o-gy (n.) – **The science of grabbing the attention of any guy you want by being your own funny, fabulous self!

**Pinning away for the guys of your dreams?**

**Stop dreaming and start flirting!**

**This book gives you over 100 tips to make him**

**(and every other guy in the room)**

**Notice you!**

" You're kidding, right?"

" Nope. Just picked it up, as long as your new book." I said tossing her the new book, and she caught it before she knocked down her cup of orange juice. " All I'm saying is look at it."

" Sure, But you have to look at it with me!" she said giving me a smirk.

" Fine. But where's Bruce? He would've been down her by now."

" Here I am." Bruce said coming out of the shadows.

" Holy crap, Batman!" I said clutching on to my shirt, " you could have given me a heart attack!"

" But I didn't. Guys, I'm doing something special for Diana tonight, at the Christmas Ball."

" Cool. What are you planning?" Rachel asked, from behind the _Flirtology _book."

He pulled out a black velvet box.

" Oh my gosh!" I yelled taking the box from him. " You're gonna purpose! I wanna see the ring!" I opened the box and to my surprise… " It's empty."

" Uh, yeah. I needed your help with getting the ring. But one of you guys have to keep Diana away from here at all costs."

The room was filled with unusual silence. Finally Rachel broke the ice.

" Fine. I guess I'll take her…shopping." I could tell that she said the last part forcefully.

" Oh and girls?"

" Yeah?" we said in unison.

" I hope you don't mind, but I invited the Titans."

" What!" Rachel said.

" Double what!" I said, doing a double take. **(A/N: Haha. That was in Emperor's New School. It was funny because they sounded like croaking frogs.) **

I said I'm inviting the Titans over."

" Oh no," Rachel said, " We heard you, we just couldn't believe you."

" Well, deal with it. I told them last week."

" And you tell us now!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

He just shrugged. " It slipped my mind. Anyway, get dressed, you have to with me and Rachel has to go find Diana and keep her busy. See you here in a few." He said walking up the stairs.

Rachel and I just sat in silence for a little while.

Then Rachel got an idea, I could tell from the crazy grin on her face.

" What?"

" We may be able to put that book of yours to good use."

" What are you talking about.''

I'm saying, we'll taunt BB and Robin by outrageously flirting with other guys."

" But they don't even know who we are."

Rachel thought about this for a quick second, " Well, flirt with them for a bit, get the girls jealous, then flirt with other guys."

" You're a crazy genius, you know that?"

Rachel crossed her arms and put a smile on her face, " I know."

Bruce and Kori 

Bruce had picked out a beautiful 8 Carat diamond ring in the shape of a heart**(A/N: If you wanna know what it looked like, there's a link in my page, please look at it. I know****I shouldn't put that in the middle of everything, SORRY!)**

" Kori, what do you think I should have written inside the ring? _For our love that will last a lifetime. _Does that sound good?"

" You have to do something that says you're not always a stick in the mud. Take this for example: _Diana Wayne. Sound good, huh?" _

" Fine. But if she doesn't like it, I'm blaming you."

" How long will it take."

" According to the clerk, about an hour, since I'm Bruce Wayne and all. For most people, they'd have to come back in a week or so."

" It must be _great_ to be Bruce Wayne." I said, sarcastically.

" Kori, I was wondering if you could call your band up, if it's not to much trouble."

" Not at all. But what do you want us to play?" I asked, looking at all the beautiful rings. Man, Diana is lucky to have Bruce buy her that ring. The wedding ring's probably gonna be bigger than her finger.

" Well, not anything that y'all have written. Not that your music is bad. It's just I wanted more of Christmas things and stuff. Like those songs on your iPod.

" You were looking through my iPod?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

" It fell…open."

" It's not a book. Whatever you want Bruce. I'm gonna walk around, look for a dress for Rachel and me. See you in a hour." I said walking out of the store and to the nearest one I saw, _Macy's._

I did find the perfect dresses. A black one that Rachel had been eyeing one day with a low-cut V-neck. It stopped just about at her knees. As for me, I got a halter-like gray dress that was made out of silk. It also stopped at my knees. She just better hope I got the right size.

I decided to call up the band.

" Hello?"

" Andi?"

" Uh…yeah. You did kinda call my phone."

" Yeah, well, I need you and the band to come by Bruce's with the equipment and all. He wants us to play. Is that a problem?"

" No. We'll be there in an hour or so. See ya."

" Bye."

Next call, Rachel. " Hey Rachel?"

" Yeah, Kor?"

" Where are you and Diana?"

" At some store with a big yellow sign downtown. Why?"

" Well, Bruce is getting me and the band together tonight to sing Christmas carols. And get drunk on eggnog."

" Yeah. No matter how weird the name of that drink is, it's addicting. Hey, I figured out why the guys are getting married to the bitches."

" Can Diana hear you talking like that?"

" No. She's trying on a dress for tonight. I told her to pick out a really fancy one. So anyway, the sluts are pregnant."

" You're kidding!"

" Nope. The real deal. They're gonna grow huge stomachs, push out a baby, and then have stress marks all over there stomachs."

" You are truly evil you know that."

" Yep. Well, I gotta go, Diana's coming back. Bye."

" Buh-bye."

Shoes, shoes, shoes, Aha! There are some pretty black strappy looking ones. And identical gray ones with little diamonds on the side for me. And accessories…pretty sure Rachel's got a choker at home with a diamond hanging off of it, here are some black dangling earrings. And maybe these little clip things for her hair? She's probably gonna kill me for getting her all this because she'll probably hate it. She can't say anything when I bring out the receipt…

I glanced at my watch to see what time it was. 15 min. or so until I had to meet Bruce. I got time. Now that Rachel's done, onto me. Let's see. Pretty hair clip…diamond dangling earrings. Ooh! A silver necklace with a diamond circle in the middle. Too much diamonds…I think not!

Wait…crap! I forgot all about the Devilish Angels, **(A/N: That name sucks, tell me something I don't know.) **my band, Crap! What are they gonna-

" RING!" It was Andi. Weird.

" Kor? I was wondering if we have to wear anything fancy."

" I was just gonna talk to you about that. I am wearing a fancy looking gray dress. I don't know if y'all wanna match, but Bruce wants it to be fancy. I'll take care of the jewelry."

" Okay, thanks. Peace!"

" Don't ever say that again. Good-bye Andi."

I picked up a few more earrings and necklaces that were similar to mine. I better go pay for this before Bruce decides to go off on me; I have a good 3 minutes left.

" $687.83" WHAT THE HELL! THESE AREN'T EVEN REAL DIAMONDS! Rachel owes me!

" Here you go." Now off to Bruce!

**Jewelry Store**

" You're late." He said, taking the velvet box from the clerk.

" Actually, I've got 13 seconds left."

" Well, let's go. Hold on to it, will you?" he said, handing the box to me. " Just don't drop it." He said every weird slowly like he was trying to threaten me.

" I will not," I mocked him, saying each word slowly. I carefully took the ring out and looked at the words engraved into it.

**_Diana Wayne. It sounds good. Don't you think, Mrs. Wayne?_**

" Gotta admit Bruce, good job. Looks like you've got a new wife."

" Kori, be prepared. I think the Titans are at the Manor by now."

" Oh, freakin' joy. Please, kill me now."

**Bruce's House**

" We've been standing outside the door for a long time. Ever gonna plan to go in?"

" Um, you go ahead. I'm gonna wait for Rachel."

" You don't have to keep running. As long as you stay Kori and not Starfire, you're alright."

" Thanks, now go on." I said as I embraced him in a hug.

He went inside and I sat on the steps waiting for Rachel. She came about 3 minutes later, but it took her forever to walk up the driveway.

" Rachel, they're here."

" I know, they should be by now anyway."

" Well, I bought you a dress, jewelry, etc. And it cost me a lot, so you better wear it."

" You're not going in are you."

I let out a small chuckle. " I wasn't planning to."

" C'mon." she said, grabbing me by my wrist and dragging me inside.

As we walked in, all the Titans stopped putting up decorations, excluding Terra and Mandy since they weren't doing anything, and looked at us.

" Hey, what's up?" I asked nervously.

They all stood there looking at us in silence.

" Apparently nothing," Rachel said.

" Guys, these are the girls I was telling you about, Rachel and Kori." Bruce said, pointing to both of us.

Obviously, Cy and Beastboy were wearing their rings that made them look normal. Cyborg and Bee were the first to come up, seeing as though they were the only Titans who knew who we really were.

" Please to meet you little ladies." Cy said, shaking our hands.

There was an annoying silence in the room until there was a loud barking coming from upstairs. Ah yes, Twilight answered my SOS call. God blesses that dog.

" You know, I really should go feed her something." I said trying to get out, but Bruce stopped me. Damn you, Bruce.

" Nonsense. Al, could you get that?"

" Yes Master Bruce."

" DiNG-DONG!" Yes, the band!

" Oh look, it's my band. I should _really _get that." I said, prying my hand out of Bruce's grasp.

" Sit."

" Fine."

Bruce went over to door to reveal Ryan and Jake coming in carrying Andi's drumset. They're not part of the band, but they are some of my best friends. They're twin brothers and they are total hotties! Too bad they have girlfriends. Anyway, they have dirty blonde hair that usually covers their eyes, but they apparently cut it. They have beautiful light blue eyes.

Next came in Andi holding everybody's dresses, suits, shoes, you get the idea. Andi was a blonde with blue-green eyes. She had shoulder-length hair, she's kinda short, and has a tan to go with it all.

Then came in Natasha. Natasha is from India. She has dark skin and dark brown eyes. She also has beautiful silky black hair that trailed down her back. She had her and Christine's Bass guitars. She's taller than I am, since I pretty much stopped growing 3 years ago **(A/N: Kori's not super tall in this story)**.

Last came in Christine. She's an African-American with hair that stops just below her shoulders that she usually wears in a ponytail. She has BumbleBee's skin tone and eyes. And she had my guitar with her.

" Hey guys! Ryan, Jake, where's your girlfriends, Danielle and Kathy?"

" They're out of town, so if you and Rachel don't have dates, we could go with you." Ryan said.

Rachel stepped up in front of me. " What makes you so sure that we don't have dates?"

" Well do you?" Jake asked, smirking.

" Fine!" Rachel said after a moment of silence.

" Who are they?" Christine asked, pointing to the Titans.

" Uh…this is friends of ours from Jump City. That's Victor, his wife Karen." I said pointing to them, " That's Richard and his…fiancé, Mandy. And that's Garfield and his…fiancé, Tara."

The word fiancé was forced out of mouth, and you could tell.

" Now we need to set up the band equipment. C'mon _guys." _Rachel said tugging at my arm.

" Uh…what she said, nice meeting you guys!" I said as I followed Rachel to the Grand Ballroom.

The Grand Ballroom was down an extra long hallway with a red carpet down. And it wasn't like a normal ballroom; it was double the size. And it had 2 stages. One of the stages already had 5 chairs down, one for me, Rachel, Diana, Bruce, and…Richard. Oh God! What if I have to sit by him? Damn!

" Kori!"

" Huh?"

" Kori, where do you want us to put the stuff down at?" Andi said.

" Umm…in the center of the second stage."

After all of the equipment was set up, and all the decorations as well, the party was to start in an hour. All of the food was getting set up and it was time for us to get ready. All of the girls unfortunately went in my room, and all the guys in Richard's old room. Each of the girls were doing each other's hair and what not. Karen and Christine were doing each other's, Rachel and I, Tara and Mandy, and Andi and Natasha.

Tara was wearing a bright yellow dress that was a little, short. Correction, a LOT short. She wore pointed toed shoes that match the color of her dress. She wore a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet. She had her hair in some crazy curls which I could be sure Mandy did.

How did I know Mandy did it? Because she made sure she had the same hairstyle. She wore a tight pink dress that stopped at her knees and had frills that went out at the end. She had one 10 too many diamonds, too many for me to describe. She had on hot pink pumps to mach everything.

As for Rachel and me since we were on the other side of the room, we were looking at _Flirtology_.

"Let's see," Rachel said as she flipped through the pages, " here's a good one."

Tip # 16:

Dress to Impress 

_**Beauty is the eye of the beholder, which mean appearance counts.**_

_**You don't have to look like a supermodel to get a date, but you should make the most of yourself.**_

_**Make yourself look gorgeous and you'll feel fantastic.**_

Rachel turned the page to see what was the next tip

Tip #17:

Make Sure Your Clothes Reflect who you are

_**Everyone thinks guys like girls who dress like sexy divas, but is a micromini and Wonderbra really YOU? **_

_**Are these the signals you want to give someone?**_

_**Dressing flirting no-no.**_

_**Always wear what you feel gives out the right signals for your personality**_

_**(But don't hide your light under a baggy black sweatshirt out of shyness).**_

" In other words," I said, " don't dress like Tara and Mandy."

Rachel looked at Mandy and Terra in wonder.

" What?" I asked her.

" Aren't they pregnant?"

" Yeah. So?"

" That baby's definitely gonna suffocate."

" You're horrible! But that is true." I whispered.

Rachel flipped through the book again until she found a good page.

Tip #23:

Flirt Sassy, not Slutty

_**Being overly suggestive is not the same as flirting.**_

" So don't be a slut like Tara and Mandy," I interrupted. She nodded and kept going on.

_**While there is a bit of a sexual undertone to flirting, being over the top about sex or implying that you're wilder than you are will make a guy thing you want more from him than a simple evening of flirting.**_

" I think we need 2 more." Rachel said, looking through the book once more. "And I've found them."

Tip #24

The Eyebrow Flash

_**This is an effective flirting too in a crowded party.**_

_**Basically it involves raising your eyebrows very briefly**_

_**(For less than a second)**_

_**To make the person who catches it think he knows you. **_

_**Add a smile and he'll come over.**_

**AND**

Tip #48

Get Lippy

_**When we find ourselves attracted to someone, our lips naturally fill blood and become lush or pouty in order to grab the person's attention.**_

_**To speed up the look, think about adding a touch of gloss to the middle of your lower lip.**_

_**This makes your lips look bigger and more irresistible to the guy you're flirting with. **_

" Let's get to work." I said, starting on her hair since we both put on our dresses while we were reading the book.

In the end, we looked gorgeous, but not slutty. I had on my gray dress and shoes and jewelry. Rachel put my hair half up, half down **(A/N: What do call that?) **and she managed to make the clip hold up the pony tail part. She also put an eye shadow on my eyelids to match my dress and put a pink lip-gloss on me, but put a glittery one in the center.

For herself, she tried to be all difficult and say she wanted it simple, so I was forced to make it simple. I put her hair in layers and forgot about the clips I paid A LOT for, but she did wear her choker. I put a bronzer on her face and a certain lotion on her skin so her skin really glowed and didn't look fair. She put on her own jewelry, dress, and shoes and I finished it up with the same pink lip-gloss, but with one that was darker in the middle of her lips, to make the look 'lush.'

After we were finished, we took a glance around the room at the other girls. All of my band mates were wearing white dresses, I'm guessing to make them look like angels. Andi had on a strapless white dress, opened-toed shoes like mine, except white, and she had one a diamond studded necklace I gave her.

Natasha had on a halter-type dress like mine, but white, and had on the same shoes as Andi. She had the same earrings like mine on. Danielle had on a V-neck dress like Rachel, except white of course; the same shoes as Andi, and had on two bracelets covered in diamonds on both wrists. **(A/N: These girls just love diamonds.)**

Bee, or should I say Karen, had on a lavender dress that stopped below her knees. It was a V-neck, but not a low one. She had on shoes that looked like they were normal pointed ones, but had a little circular opening at the top. She didn't have her hair in its normal pigtails, but in a bun. And she had a beautiful diamond necklace covered in diamonds.

We walked down the steps where there were 3 more guys, Bryan, Kyle, and Nick; the rest of the girls' boyfriends. We gladly took our dates hands. Rachel and I decided to do the eyebrow flash on Gar and Dick. And they fell for it, but didn't come over since we were with our dates.

Once we were in the Ballroom, it was crowded with people, most of them secret heroes. Rachel, Richard, and me took our sits up on top of the stage; and I was next to Dick. Everybody else took their seats and waited for Bruce to arrive.

Everybody turned their heads as they watched Bruce come in the room with Diana's arm linked in his. She looked gorgeous in a golden dress that flowed freely on the ground so you couldn't see her shoes. She had her hair in curls that went down her back, and she only had one diamond necklace; but she would soon have a diamond ring on her finger.

Bruce took his seat and Diana took hers. If you were in the audience, the order from left-to-right would be Rachel, Diana, Bruce, Richard, and me. Bruce stood up and walked around the table to the front of the stage where the microphone stood.

" Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome you to my annual Christmas party. Today we will be having live music by the Devilish Angels. But first, I would like all of the members of this band to go over to their equipment, there's a special song I would like to play first." He signaled me to come up to talk to him after he said that.

" I want you to play ' At the Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis." He whispered to me when I got up to him. I nodded in reply. Then he asked Diana to come up along side him. Then he started talking about a whole bunch of crap, not important. Then he kneeled down on one knee and said: " Diana, will you marry me and become Mrs. Diana Wayne."

Tears pour freely down her face. "Yes!" she said as he put the ring on her finger and they shared a kiss.

I turned to the band and nodded my head for them to start. I turned to my side and nodded to Ryan for him to come since he's the only guy who could sing and knows the song. Even though there was no piano, the song sounded pretty good.

Bruce led Diana out to an empty part of the ballroom and they shared a dance as we sang.

**At the Beginning **

By Richard Marx ans Donna Lewis

Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Every now and then, I would get close Ryan and in the corner of my eye I could see Richard getting a bit jealous. And I could also see Rachel dancing with Jake really close to Gar and Tara, making him jealous. I don't see why they get so jealous, they barley know us.

" Okay guys," I said after we finished the song. I put my guitar down because I wouldn't need it for this song. " I'm just gonna pop in a Christmas CD any random one." And I picked one out and it was… "It's a Christmas Mix. Wow, were going old school now."

Let's see, my favorite song on here: 'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays' Track 7. Let's just stick it in here and let it play.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

By 'N Sync

Hmmm, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

We've been waiting  
All year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the fireside  
Waiting for Santa to arrive

And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmas time and  
All the kids will see the gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year  
For the family

It's a wonderful feeling  
There's a love in the room from the floor to the  
ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmas time is here  
And the blesses from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

The bells are ringing  
It's time to scream and shout  
And everybody's playing 'cause school's out  
Celebrate the special times we share  
Happiness 'cause love is in the air  
And all the love will show

'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmas time and  
All the kids will see the gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year  
For the family

It's a wonderful feeling  
There's a love in the room from the floor to the  
ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmas time is here  
And the blesses from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

No matter what's your holiday  
It's a time to celebrate  
Put your worries aside  
And open up your mind  
See the world right by you side

It's Christmas time

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

It's a wonderful feeling  
There's a love in the room from the floor to the  
ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmas time is here  
And the blesses from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

**"My Only Wish This Year"**

**By Britney Spears **

Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.

Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town

Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.

Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa can u hear me? Oh Santa  
Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year.

**"Christmas Time"**

Fa, la, la, la, la  
fa, la, la, la, la, la, la...

Oh, hey  
When I was young every Christmas Eve  
I could not sleep  
Trying to catch that old St. Nick  
Leaving presents under my tree  
And every year I'd fall asleep laying in my bed  
Dreaming of a million sugarplums  
Dancing in my head

Oh how much joy it is at Christmas time  
The spirit of giving is in our lives, oh  
Oh, how much joy it brings to see the ones you love  
This year's gonna be the best Christmas because

There'll be family and Christmas cheer  
Peace and goodwill to all men  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home  
Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe  
I want a white Christmas so let it snow  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

Friends come together as we decorate the tree  
This is the time of year to live in harmony, oh  
Angels watch over as we put the kids to sleep  
(It's Christmas time)  
And when they awake their smiling faces  
Make it all complete, oh

This is the holiday you're with the family  
We put aside our differences and let it be, oh  
Oh, how much fun it is to give and to receive  
This time of year, love is all we need oh

There'll be family and Christmas cheer  
Peace and goodwill to all men  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home  
Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe  
I want a white Christmas so let it snow  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

It's Christmas time  
Fa, la, la, la, la  
Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la...

Open your heart now  
This is the time for us to give  
The world needs love now  
So live and let live, families all here  
The spirit is good cheer, the sound of carolers  
Ringing sweet in my ear, everything is all fine  
You know why, it's Christmastime, what?

Oh how much joy it is at Christmas time  
The spirit of giving is in our lives  
Oh, oh how much joy it brings to see the one's you love  
This year's gonna be the best Christmas because

There'll be family and Christmas cheer  
Peace and goodwill to all men  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home  
Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe  
I want a white Christmas so let it snow  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

By this time, Rachel and me were the only ones still dancing, and Gar and Dick were flaming and Tara and Mandy were looking at us with envy. Finally after feeling success, we got off the dance floor.

" Kori, I think we did it."

" Yep. We sure did."

Tara and Mandy came walking in front of us and we heard a bit of their conversation.

" OMG Terra! This baby won't stop making my stomach growl."

" I know. Mine keeps telling me it's hungry."

" Can't it see that I'm trying to stay fit…"

I looked at Rachel and we both had the same thought going through our heads. I decided to say it first.

" Not only is that baby gonna suffocate, it's gonna starve. Oh look, pie!" I walked over to the apple pie, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Richard was waiting for me there. Damn him, I wanted my pie.

So for the next hour or whenever everybody left, Richard kept staring and staring at me. Finally, there was only 2 people left, and they were talking to Bruce. I took this as my chance to go upstairs and rest.

By the time I got upstairs to my room, I couldn't sleep, too busy thinking about how to lure Richard to me. So I decided the only way to get him to fall madly in love with me was to be flirtatious. Yep, now I'm just gonna sit back and watched taped episodes of _Grey's Anatomy _and _Desperate Housewives_. Life is good. But it'd be better if I got my damn apple pie.

**

* * *

**

**There you go! You better have liked it because I spent 2 sleepless nights typing it. And the whole pie thing, that was for a friend of mine on fanfiction, Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin. And sorry about the songs and constant Author Notes, I told you I was obsessed with music. I don't like Britney Spears all that much anymore, since she dumped Justin, but she still has some good songs. Anyway, R&R! Chapter 3 coming soon! **


	3. Healing Opened Wounds Or Not

**Do You Love Me?**

AnimalGurl55

**Okay, I was planning on updating sooner but here's the deal. Takes in deep breath. We had a huge storm and the power went out only in _my _neighborhood and turns out if you don't have this little protection thing on your computer, it can get fried. And unfortunately, mine got fried. So all my files were gone and we had to get a new computer, which took about a week. We actually got it on the 28 of July, which just happened to be the day I was going on vacation. So after we got back, I learned how to swim for a week. _Then _this past Monday, I had this little orientation for school since it starts next Monday. Breaths out after…what? 1 minute? So don't blame me.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I see that I am on the Favorites List of 11 people. Thank you, but I'm on a tight schedule so no time to actually thank you, next Chapter though. Hold on, music makes me go faster; and why am I telling you this?**

Chapter 3: Healing Open Wounds…or not. & 2 am (Breathe)/ Over My head ( Cable Car)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and to save time for future chapters, this goes for the rest of the chapters. Okay now enjoy because once again, an all-nighter! Oh yeah and if you see bold words in the middle of things, that's like Kori's voice narrating.**

* * *

I woke up today with crazy thoughts going through my head, but of course, I had to finish yesterday's. " Okay," I said, cracking my knuckles, " Let's get ready to rip… er write." 

**Our costumes, or uniforms I should say, are…I don't know the word, but they're cool. Rachel's is pretty much like Batgirl's. A full body suit that's all black and form fitting. She also has boots that stop somewhere in the middle of her calf muscle. Rachel and I made up pretty stupid names. I'm the Black Angel and she's the Dark Goddess. They usually call us Goddess and Angel, which aren't that bad…right?**

**We both have a Robin-like mask and have bikes like the R- Cycle except better of course. We both have white and black ones; hers is more black while mine is more white. Her outfit is long-sleeved and on the top left corner she has stitched in _DG _a fancy cursive white.**

**Instead of mine being like an all body suit, it's similar but is more like a form fitting dress. I have long-sleeves as well and have black knee high boots. My dress-thing stops under my knees so it's not as short as the one I had with the Titans. In the same color and cursive, I have _BA_ in the top left corner. We both have utility belts that are slightly tilted on our hips.**

**Like all heroes, we have arch-nemesis. Rachel has Nightmare and I have Blade. Since we are usually always fighting together, there's a good chance that you'll find Blade and Nightmare together. Now Nightmare can take any dark and gloomy nightmare and turn it into a living hell, but only affects the person's who nightmare it is. He knows crazy spells and stuff, but doesn't usually fight.**

**Now Blade, he'll fight you, but never make the first move. He always has some kinda gadget; knifes, guns, ray gun, you name it. And with all his kung fu and what not, he can kill you if you're not careful. And neither of them are like Slade who keeps you alive so he can have you as his apprentice so he can 'take over the world' when he knows damn well we're gonna defeat him**.

**We don't know what they look like since they're wearing masks all the time, but it's vice versa with them and us. And like all the smart villains, they're set on 3 things; killing their arch-nemesis, taking over the world, taking over the universe.**

**Nothing new, but still not gonna happen.**

**December 21 **

**As heroes, as friends, as human beings, we all try to do the best we can. But the world is full of unexpected twists and turns. Just when you've gotten the lay of the land, the ground underneath you shifts. It knocks you off your feet. If you're lucky, you end up with nothing more than a flesh wound, something a band-aid will cover. But some wounds are deeper than they first appear, and require more than a quick fix. With some wounds, you have to rip off the band-aid, let them breath, and give them time to heal. **

**I did that. When Rachel and me came to Gotham, we had to rip off the band-aid. And even though it hurt, we healed. But when the guys come to Gotham, I knew my scar turned back into a bleeding wound. And no matter how many band-aids I try to use to cover the wound once and for all, more blood keeps gushing out of one place…my heart. But no matter how hard I try hide it, I still love the Boy Blunder. And I know that Rachel has the same for BeastBoy.**

**But still, no matter how hard I try to deny it, they're gonna be dads, fathers. No matter how hard I pray to X'Hal that that could be little Mar'i being born, it's not. See how crazy in love I am with that boy? I've already got a baby name for X'Hal's sake!**

**But there is good news! Because of my little speech there, I believe I have just as much potential as Rachel (if not more) to become an author. My wound shall heal…**

" Yeah, it'll heal." I said after I put on the rest of my clothes so I could go out. I had on black heeled boots, dark blue jeans, black long-sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket that stopped at my knees. Surely people will think I'm going to rob them. And the time is…9:07, later that usual. And iPOD can't forget the great iPOD. And what CD shall I listen to… Chris Brown. Let's put on random and start off with '#4 Young Love.'

**Young love, love, love.  
A teenage love.  
Young love.  
A teenage love.  
Young love, young love, everything I need, I got my young love.  
Young love.  
A teenage love**

**Tell me what's the definition of love.  
It seems like everybody thinks they done figured it out but every time they fall up in it,  
They fall out, in and out it again  
Tell me how they gonna know about us, telling me and you that we ain't even been around long enough  
We can prove 'em wrong, show 'em how it's done, I know that we can do it**

" Okay, Young Love isn't gonna work. How about ' Say good Bye'?" I asked myself.

**Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so**

**_HOOK_  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand**

**_CHORUS_  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you-**

" That's _definitely_ not going to work so we'll just screw the music, Mother Nature's better." I said, throwing the iPOD on the bed. I walked down the steps and ran into Diana.

**Wait? Diana? WEARING ONE OF BRUCE'S SHIRTS! Just ignore it. Just…oh well, curiosity has killed this cat.**

" Diana?" I said tapping her on the shoulder. " How come you're wearing one of Bruce's shirts?"

" Well, I didn't have anything to change into after the party, so I borrowed one of his shirts." she said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

" What? Did you think we-" But I cut her off.

" NO OF COURSE NOT! THAT'S SICK! I HAVE TO UH, GO NOW! BYE!" I said, running as fast as I could to the door. And I actually made it!

I walked around the streets of Gotham and all the charity events that I passed; I gave a good $500. I usually got answers like ' God bless your soul.' And I _really _needed to be blessed. I stopped at an ice-cream parlor and had a few cups of ice cream, which is weird since it's winter. I stopped once I got a brain freeze and walked away until I reached one of those corny clubs that are opened during the daytime. I saw a speeding motorcycle come to a stop at the front of the club, but didn't bother to take a second glace at it, though I should have. I walked into the club and went straight to the bar.

**When you usually have a problem, you talk it out with somebody. But in my case, you drink your heart out. Even though I was drinking, I still remembered what I came here for. _I can heal my wounds…_**

Then I looked at the person next to me, who was twice as drunk as me.

" Richard, what are you doing here?" I said in a slurred voice.

" To think. And I saw you across the room and you got my attention." He said. He obviously didn't know what he was talking about.

I've heard those words before. They're very familiar.

I decided to pay attention the song.

**Or should I talk about her smile? (It's been said before)  
Or what about her style? (Too obvious)  
I'm out of time  
She's out the door  
I got to go for mine**

**I think I'll say**

**_Chorus:_  
Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo**

**I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I love to keep you here with me oh baby-**

**Oh. That makes great sense now! Stupid song.**

" I've seen your smile before." He said after taking another sip of tequila.

" You mean last night?" I said lifting an eyebrow.

" No. You remind me of a girl I loved, Starfire."

**Wait. He said love. He said love! HE SAID LOVE! HE LOVES ME! Or Starfire, BUT HE LOVES ME!**

" You look like a guy I know." I said taking a sip of margarita.

We looked into each other's eyes, his are a dreamy blue, and we tried to find out what we knew about each other.

_**I'll heal my wound, I know I will…**_

**TEN MINUTES LATER…**

**…Or not.**

Richard and I were in mansion…alone. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck while he was supporting my back and we both kissed our way up the stairs. I didn't know what was happening (blame the drinks) but clothes were flying on the banister every time we stop to take a breath. I could also tell that I was not healing anything. The only thing that I was sure I was doing was Robin.

**AN HOUR OR TWO LATER AFTER THE FREAKS GOT THEIR FREAK ON**

**I could feel Robin's rock hard abs supporting my head as I laid on him and his arms were around my waist protectively. It felt like I could belong their forever, like-**

" Ahem!"

**(A/N: I should leave it there but I'm not _that _evil. Or am I? Apparently not.)**

Robin and I lifted our heads to see a very pissed Bruce and Diana standing in the doorway with our clothes at the feet.

**So much for being in his arms forever, but I've got a** **cover.**

" Bruce?" he raised an eyebrow. " Do you have any tequila? I think I'm higgghhhhhh!"

And he left, we got dressed, and I went downstairs and drank some tequila.

**But now what am I gonna do about my wound?**

For the rest of the day, I had a horrible hangover, but it wore off at…1:59 the next morning.

" The band does need a new song and I am the leader." I said taking out a paper and pencil.

_You're my fire_

_My every desire_

_I don't how you do what you do_

_I ain't gonna hide it_

_I can't deny it_

_It's just the things that you do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason**

I stop writing at the sound of Rachel banging on my door.

"I need help." She said, clearly out of breath.

I let her in and sit her down on my bed. " With what?"

" This." She said typing something on her laptop on the Internet. There was a video with her having sex with some guy from a random club in the backroom. There was a caption on the top saying **One of Bruce's 'good girls' that live in his household aren't so good. Rachel Roth is found having sex with a guy she just met! Look below for more details and a video!**

" C'mon, let's go out somewhere." I said, putting on my boots and grabbing the stuff I was writing with. While we were out on the street, we saw people who were looking at us questioning why in the world we were outside at a time like this.

' _You're here for the same reason.' _Rachel and me thought.

**With Dick and Gar**

**I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**

**Dick**

' _Everything's falling apart. I just cheated on my fiancé. I don't even want to marry her. And if I recall, I told Kori that she reminded me of Starfire. I always have dreams about her and who appears…Starfire'_

" Argh! Why does this have to be so hard!" he yelled out to no one."

**Gar**

' _I barely know the girl's name and I think I love her. I got jealous when she was dancing with a guy that already has a girlfriend for Gosh Sake! And something about her screams out the girl of my dreams…Raven.'_

**Kor and Rach**

" How'd this happen?" I asked.

" I got really drunk and things just happened. He reminded me of…B-BeastBoy."

" Go home get some rest. I'll be back soon." I shooed her off and off she went.

I sat down by the lake with my knees to my just and just breathed.

**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe**

**Dick and Gar**

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**

' _I'm in over my head.' _They both thought. _' She's on my mind…both of them. Starfire and Kori/ Rachel and Raven.'_

**Kori and Rachel**

**May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.**

**Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe**

' _I wanted to be there when he turned 21, just to see him…that backfired. And when I saw him, he didn't look like he had fun in a while. But when he does smile, it's beautiful. Sometimes I just want to hold him…but I can't and won't, that's why I'm writing this new song.' _I thought.

' _Azar, why are we just like cars in a line, just waiting for something to happen? I wish I had a rewind button so I could have just told BeastBoy sooner. But life's just like an hourglass…just this time it's glued down and you can't pick it up and give yourself more time! ARGH!' _Rachel cradled her head in her hands and did the only thing she thought possible at the time…breathe.

**Dick and Gar**

**Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between**

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**

' _I wish me Kori could have just rearranged things. Or better yet, Mandy and me, So this never happened. If only Starfire was a stranger, a face in the crowd; I could just forget about her. Or that she didn't love me and we could get along like we used to. Too bad there's a huge canyon between us, and it's not that easy. She's definitely on my mind.'_

' _Everyone knows that poor old BeastBoy is in over his head. He thought he could find Raven for years. Too bad there's about a canyon between her and me. For all I know she could be a stranger in front of my face. I remember how I always lost the arguments between us and she would always tease me about random stuff. But then I just had to find another friend and forget about her! I just had to find Terra! She's on my mind without a doubt.'_

**Kori and Rachel**

**There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.**

It was getting to be too much for me. I screamed._ ' Wait. I Just have to turn around. Let my wound bleed out I don't care. But I have to turn around and start things over. I have to and so does Rachel.' _I got out the notepad and pencil and started to write again.

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs and ran toward the mansion, where the lights to Kori's room were still on. _' There's the light I needed. I was so far in I didn't think I'd make it back out. Truth is…I'm just as far in as I'll ever be out. And these mistakes are gonna repeat, unless I take action. And I will.' _She nodded to herself as she walked into the house.

**Dick and Gar**

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**

**And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**

**And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**

**Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...**

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**

' _Star's probably over me by now, I'm in her past. I'm losing her. I've faced it. Yet how come I can't get her out of mind? I know, it's because…I loved her.' _He closed his eyes and fell into a troublesome sleep.

' _It's crazy, all of it's in the past, but now since I've seen that Rachel girl, it's in the present. And I'm probably in her past. But…I loved her. I truly loved her. And I won't stop loving her until I die.' _He fell asleep not thinking about Terra or their child…but the person he loved the most.

**Kori and Rachel**

**2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to**

**But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.**

I finished what I wrote and looked at it. _' Sure. I'm still awake writing a song at 2 am. And if I get it on paper, it's like a diary that the whole world will hear. And they will say something about it. But it's about him and that's all that matters. He's all that matters. Robin matters.' _I stood up and brushed myself off and looked at the horizon before turned around, and breathed.

Rachel stood in Kori's room, looking out at the sky and all the stars that sparkled in it. She walked over to her laptop next to Kori's and typed words up for her next story. _' I'm writing a story…at 2 am. This book is going to go out to all of the people of America and they're going to see life through my eyes. I know they'll judge me, but I know that the person it's about is the person I love. For the person I love…is BeastBoy.' _A small smile appeared on her face as I walked through the doors.

" Hey Kor. I realized something, _Flirtology_ isn't going to help us."

" We need to turn around and fix our mistakes. And most of all we-"

" –Need to breathe." Rachel finished for me. " But first," she said as she got the _Flirtology_ book and threw it in my fireplace. " We need to be ourselves."

I went over there and hugged her as she put her hands out. She said a quick ' good night' and went to her room.

**And to think the thing that opened up our eyes…was just breathing.**

I flopped back on my bed and fell into a peaceful slumber, as did Rachel. And for one night, I was at peace.

**And maybe, just maybe, I can heal those opened wounds.**


	4. Who's That?

**Do You Love Me?**

AnimalGurl55

**What's Up? The ceiling is people, the ceiling. Any who, I just realized I have a lot of "white songs" on here and to be truthful, I am short, skinny, black, and proud! So, to all the people who like all kinds of music like me, this is your story! Oh yeah, all the readers to my other story, it'll be updated eventually…with a HORRIBLE twist! Oh yeah, most of the songs are going to end up being repeated in both of the stories. Since this story is going to have a cliffhanger (YES!) the next chapter should be coming out today as well. Oh yes, and Rob/Star are together in the movie! Oh yeah, it's official. Well, I just hope the Rob/Rae fans are cleared up now. And One more thing, you know how this whole story is Kori POV? Well there will be a Rachel's POV, but in the sequel, meaning something's gonna go wrong in this story.**

**Okay READ! **

* * *

Today, I'm not even going to open my laptop. Why? I was 'peaceful', but I feel horrible. Why? I slept with an engaged man. If anyone else finds about, I'm S.O.L. **(You'll find out what it means later.)**

There are many things I could do. For 1, I could punch a wall. What good would that do me? So 2, listen to music while training. Also punching something, but not a wall. So now, Bruce can't kill me for ruining his wall.

Slipped on my gray sweatpants and brought down a boom box instead of my iPOD. I went down to the very bottom floor and went into the training room. I put the boom box on a nearby table and popped in my mix. The first song happened to be Lindsay Lohan: Black Hole. I steadied myself in front of the punching bag. The song started and I punched and kicked the bag with all my might. I also ended up singing to the song.

_**I found a box of letters  
Lying on the ground  
The ones you used to write me before it all went down  
I even got a paper cut trying to figure out  
What to do with all these memories  
And you're not who you used to be  
And I wonder where you gone **_

Have you fallen in a black hole?  
Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff  
What happened to the good times?  
What happened to the moments where we had so much?  
Where's the love?

Where's the love?__

Remember all those hours laughing on the floor  
Those days of doing nothing fell like nothing did before  
I don't need those sneakers or that money after all  
I'll trade them for an old message you've called

'Cause it's not how we used to feel  
And I wonder what went wrong

Have you fallen in a black hole?  
Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff  
What happened to the good times?  
What happened to the moments where we felt so much?  
Where's the love?

_**I wanna go there, and I wanna know where  
Everything that meant something to me is all… **_

I found a box of letters, used to make me smile  
But now I feel so lonely…

Have you fallen in a black hole?  
Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff  
What happened to the good times?  
What happened to the moments where had so much?  
A black hole  
Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff  
What happened to the good times?  
What happened to the moments where we had so much?  
Where's the love?

_**Where's the love?**_

_**Where's the love?**_

_**Where's the love?**_

_**Where's the love? **_

Has he fallen in a black hole?

_**Has he fallen in a black hole?**_

_**Has he fallen in a black hole?**_

By the end of that song, I was sweating and panting with my hands on my knees. I decided to go over to the treadmill when the next song came on: Natasha Bedingfield: I Bruise Easily, one of my **(and mine) **personal favorites.

_**My skin is like a map**_

_**Of where my heart has been**_

_**And I can't hide the marks**_

_**It's not a negative thing**_

_**So I let down my guard**_

_**Drop my defenses down by clothes**_

_**I'm learning to fall **_

_**With no safety net to cushion the blow**_

_**I bruise easily **_

_**So be gentle when you handle me**_

_**There's a mark you leave**_

_**Like a love heart carved on a tree**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**Can't scratch the surface **_

_**Without moving me underneath**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**I found your fingerprints**_

_**On a glass of wine**_

_**Do you know you're leaving them **_

_**All over this heart of mine too**_

_**But if I never take this leap of faith**_

_**I'll never know**_

_**So I'm learning to fall**_

_**With no safety net to cushion the blow**_

_**I bruise easily **_

_**So be gentle when you handle me**_

_**There's a mark you leave**_

_**Like a love heart carved on a tree**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**Can't scratch the surface **_

_**Without moving me underneath**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**Anyone who can touch you**_

_**Can hurt you or heal**_

_**Anyone who can reach you**_

_**Can love you or leave you**_

_**So be gentle…**_

_**(So be gentle)**_

_**So be gentle…**_

_**(So be gentle)**_

_**So be gentle…**_

_**(So be gentle)**_

_**Ohhh…**_

_**I bruise easily **_

_**So be gentle when you handle me**_

_**There's a mark you leave**_

_**Like a love heart carved on a tree**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**Can't scratch the surface **_

_**Without moving me underneath**_

_**I bruise easily (yeah…)**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**I bruise easily **_

_**So be gentle when you handle me**_

_**There's a mark you leave**_

_**Like a love heart carved on a tree**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**Can't scratch the surface **_

_**Without moving me underneath**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**I bruise easily**_

_**I bruise easily**_

Then there was a hip-hop song: Christina Millian, Gonna Tell Everybody

_**Intro  
I don't wanna say I still loved you  
It hurts me everyday thinkin' about  
Who you were kissing, not me  
Oh nana, nana, nana (not me)  
Oh nana, nana, nana  
I'mma speak the truth  
I ain't 'gon lie  
I let you go with all the tears I cried  
Thought we was gonna ride  
Oh nana, nana, nana  
Oh nana, nana, nana **_

And I'm gonna tell everybody  
'Cause you cheated  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
And Mistreated  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
I don't need you  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
So ya leaving  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
I don't need it  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
Don't believe it  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
Ya deceive it  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody now  
Damn

Verse 1  
Sittin' up in my room  
I'm lighting candles  
Handlin' my handle thinkin why  
I could I let this situation get the best of me  
When I gave the best of me

_**It's just crazy how one minute we connect  
I was ya baby ya lady sweet sadie  
Holdin' hands was your favorite  
**_

_**Now I Now I ain't got no sad song to sing  
You're dead wrong to me, 'cause I was here the minute but  
Since we separated I know you will never find  
Another chick like me that's why I stay up on ya mind  
I know it's hard for you to hear, but I ain't got the time  
I moved on, I moved on  
I don't want you now **_

I don't wanna say I still loved you  
It hurts me everyday thinkin' about  
Who you were kissing not me  
Oh nana, nana, nana (not me)  
Oh nana, nana, nana  
I'mma speak the truth  
I ain't gon lie  
I let you go with all the tears I cried  
Thought we was gon' ride  
Oh nana, nana, nana  
Oh nana, nana, nana

And I'm gonna tell everybody  
'Cause you cheated  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
And Mistreated  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
I don't need you  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
So ya leaving  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
I don't need it  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
Don't believe it  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody  
Ya deceive it  
And I'm Gonna tell everybody now

Verse 2  
I ain't trippin' I'm just saying  
Look at what'cha missing out on now  
Yep it's all out now, I'm goin' all out now  
And I ain't gon cry about  
Grab my keys to that Bentley GT  
Call all my girlfriends and ride

_**You ain't go nothin' on me  
Christina's goin out to party  
You ain't got nothin' on me  
You ain't go nothin' on me  
**_

_**Really this thang ain't nothing  
You ain't got nothin' on me  
Run and go tell everybody  
You ain't got nothin' on me  
You ain't got nothin' on me  
Really this thang ain't nothing **_

I don't wanna say I still loved you  
It hurts me everyday thinkin' about  
Who you were kissing not me  
Oh nana, nana, nana (not me)  
Oh nana, nana, nana  
I'mma speak the truth  
I ain't gon lie  
I let you go with all the tears I cried  
Thought we was goin' ride  
Oh nana, nana, nana  
Oh nana, nana, nana

_**repeat with Christina ad-libs  
music fades**_

Then the next song happened to be Rascal Flatts: What Hurts the Most. By now, I was just doing random exercises.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me **_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade

_**Give away **_

_**All the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken **_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Guitar solo

_**Yeah…**_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close…  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do **_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

I decided I was done and went over to turn the boom box off. I then walked away and tripped horribly landing on my back.

A single hand went down in front of my face. "Need a hand?"

"Richard…" I still felt uneasy being around him, even if I did conquer my wounds.

"Oh come on. I don't bite." He left a smile form on his lips.

Oh yeah? He was biting me yesterday when he was drunk… 

I took his hand and he pulled me up. " I really have to talk to you about something."

" Well, can you do it while we spare? That's the only reason I came down here." He just walked away and started stretching. He was really working my nerves.

" I guess, but I have to have music on while I do it." I went over to the boom box and was about to turn it on when he said something.

" Oh but you sing so much better than the CD." He smirked.

I put my hands on my hips. " So what are you doing, stalking me?"

" Are we gonna get this over with or not?" He said, getting a bit impatient ton me.

" Alright, let's go." I turned the music on and what do you know, Lindsay Lohan again.

_**"My Innocence"**_

_**I was born a fighter  
I was born on a rainy day  
I've had my share of pain  
But you've missed most of that  
So many other things you had to do  
You looked after you  
Do you remember what you did  
Do you know just what you've missed?  
Do you care about what I have to say? **_

You took my innocence away

_**I never had a chance to  
You broke me in with your mistakes and thanks for the break through  
But you won't bring me down  
I always come around  
You took my innocence away **_

_**But the best of me stayed **_

It could be your blood running through all my veins  
That ties me to your fate  
If I could just close my eyes  
I'd blackout all the reasons why  
We're still in this place  
What you want is what you got  
You should have tried to make it stop  
I guess you couldn't find a way to let me learn

You took my innocence away

_**I never had a chance to  
You broke me in with your mistakes and thanks for the break through  
But you won't bring me down  
I always come around  
You took my innocence away **_

_**But the best of me stayed **_

Loneliness has filled my soul  
And it creeps inside  
It takes control  
And I don't know how to begin giving up on everything

My innocence,  
You took my innocence away

You took my innocence away

_**I never had a chance to  
You broke me in with your mistakes well thanks for the break through  
But you won't bring me down  
I always come around  
You took my innocence away **_

_**But the best of me stayed **_

The best of me stayed  
But the best of me stayed  
Oh, but the best of me stayed

We both got our selves stuck in a position, each trying to overpower the other person at the same time. Unsuccessfully.

" I'm guessing you want to talk about yesterday?" Richard said through pants.

" Ooh, you're so good at this game! No, duh!" I still tried to overpower him.

" I need to tell you something."

" As do I."

We both stayed silent until Richard decided to speak up.

" It was different."

" Excuse me?" What was different exactly? Was he drunk still?

He let one of his arms down freeing mine, and I let my other one down freeing his.

"With Mandy, it's meaningless, there's no love. I felt something with you."

I pondered it for a moment. " Maybe because your…_fiancé _isn't a virgin."

" You're a virgin?"

" Oh, thanks for taking my innocence away." I said somewhat jokingly. Couldn't really tell.

" I remember one thing I said to you," he walked around me in one circle. " You reminded me of Starfire."

" That's all you remember?"

" I also said that I-"

" –Loved her." I cut him off.

" I feel the same with you. But what was it that you had to say?"

I kinda stuttered, but I got it out. " We should've never had sex that day. I'm sorry it happened and it can never happen again."

A different voice started talking from the doorway.

" You two had sex? I can't believe it! He's taken you should know that. Like seriously, he's taken."

Oh crap. S.O.Led.

**

* * *

Who's the voice? You'll found out soon enough! And S.O.L. is a phrase I use with my friends. But they don't know what it means. **


	5. SOL

**_Do You Love Me?_**

AnimalGurl55

**People who read Paradise, by Koriand'r Grayson and I, if you wanted an update, you should have PM-ed her or me, I don't get the reviews, she does. I would never know because I don't check them daily. But I finally updated it! If ya'll want the songs that are in this story, just say so in a review or PM and give me your e-mail. If I have it, I'll send it to you. I'm not saying the disclaimer anymore because it's annoying. This goes out to vballqueen1792 because I told her I was going to update the same day but it ended up being 3 months! And I love the fact that I'm #1 on your favorite authors, even if it's just because it's in ABC order. And Koriand'r Grayson's and my story is #1 on your stories list, I'm so proud! And you made me LOVE "Lips of an Angel". Now I know what a great song it is, thanks! By the way, this also goes out to Koriand'r Grayson because I had such a long update on Paradise, but I'm getting better!**

**Remember! When you just see random bold print, Kori's narrating like that voice that comes out of nowhere in the movies. Okay, I'm done talking/writing. **

**

* * *

****See, I'm not afraid of Terra, or Mandy. They're pregnant, what's the worst they can do to me? Knock me over with their huge stomachs and kill not only the baby, but also the only reasons they have Robin and BeastBoy in their grasps. Highly doubt it. But the person at the door, I was highly afraid of.**

**(A/N: I'm so mean, I'm going to make you scroll down for the answer!)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" Rachel, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"See, Rachel could tear me to bits. And not to mention she'll just laugh in the end.

" You, here, now," she pointed from me, to the place that she was standing. Oh yeah, she's _so _happy.

_**New Year's Resolution #1: Don't EVER get Rachel mad. Prepare to be S.O.L if I even try to. **_

I walked out of the room with her and shut the door behind me. I braced myself for what she was about to say…or do.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Excuse me? What'd you say?" I wasn't hearing _that_.

" Why didn't you tell me what you did with Richard?"

" I wasn't really…all together. I didn't think you'd even understand."

She got a bit closer. " Why wouldn't I understand?"

Maybe I could talk myself out of this. " I-I-I…I don't know."

She got even closer to me. Is she taller than me? Actually, never mind.

" Why?"

" Why don't I know?"

" Yes exactly. Why do you not know why?"

" What?" What? What is she talking about? And what's with the 'whys'? I promise you she just made that up.

She sighed and hit her forehead. " Do you trust me?"

Truthfully, no, I don't. " Of course."

_**New Year's Resolution #2: Stop Lying.**_

" Then why didn't you tell me?"

" I thought you would think…less of me."

She whispered toward me. " That was classic Starfire talk."

" That's great…"

" How would I think less of you when that day, I had also done something oh so wild?"

" So your not mad?"

" Now why would I be mad?" She put on a fake smile.

" Right…I'm gonna leave now." I inched away from her.

" You better do that."

Yeah she started freaking me out, so I ran. But I popped my head in over the side. " By the way, you should do something about that crazy whispering, makes you seem like a child molester." She gave me an icy glare. " Right, leaving now!"

**(A/N: I would stop, but I don't want to. And you might see a few phrases that I say, like 'If that's not the stupidest thing you've ever said…then it's got to be the second stupidest.' Or 'sucks for you!' That's my favorite)**

I started up the giant steps into my room. My cell phone was vibrating on the dresser. I had to jump and dive to the ground or it would have fell on the ground and broke.

" Hello?"

" Kori?"

" Yes, and this is? Mrs. Johnson?"

" Oh yes indeed Kori!" (She kinda reminds me of my old self) " I heard about Bruce's engagement to his lovely friend, Diana."

" Uh-huh"

" I would like to throw them a surprise party."

" Does Bruce know?"

" Hence the 'surprise' part."

Does she live to make me fell like an idiot? " Right. Bruce doesn't do surprises."

" Oh well, don't you think Diana cracked open his shell a bit?"

" Not at all! The only way she could do that is by…well, I'd rather not say." Only because of the fact that I didn't have anything to say.

" Well, it'll be casual. Would you and your band like to play?"

" Hold on for a quick second."

I called Natasha. She picked up.

" Can I help you _chica." _She's ALWAYS using Spanish words on us.

" Up for another gig?"

" Pay?"

" Umm…sure of course!" Yeah, when I die.

" You're broke."

" Hell yeah! So why do you ask? I'll find a way, don't worry."

" Whatever. See you at 2."

" That rhymed."

…

" Hello?" Dial tone. She just hang up on me! Do we even say good-bye any more? Little whore, I'm going to kill her tomorrow. Be ready to die! I clicked over.

" Mrs. Johnson?"

" Yes Kori?"

" The band's a go."

" See you at 7."

" That's cool."

The doorbell rang. I rushed down the steps and slid down the banister once I was halfway. I opened the door to someone I definitely didn't want to see. It was Mandy, with Terra, Garfield, and Alfred trailing behind them. Terra and Mandy weren't holding anything, but you couldn't even see Garfield and Alfred's faces behind the boxes and shopping bags. I took a few things down off of each of their piles so they could see.

" Y'all up for a party tonight?"

"Party? Let's go shopping Terra!" she dragged Terra back toward the door. " ROOOBBBINNNN!!!!!!"

He came from down the hall looking anything but happy to see the…(shudder) voice of Mandy. Sounds like some Darth Vader, Star Wars stuff doesn't it. That's when the background turns to night time and lightning strikes when you say her name. It's scary.

We made eye contact for less than a quick second. He put on a fake happy expression.

" Yes?" You could see his eye slightly twitch.

" I need cash."

" Umm…broke?"

She made a pout that made her look even uglier, if that was possible. " Karli, do you have any money for your guest?" She looked straight at me.

I looked around. " There's a girl named Karli here? Because I'm most definately Kori. That's CAPITAL K-O-R-I. Maybe even dot the 'i' with a heart if you want." Gar and Richard started cracking up. Mandy just flipped her hair and dragged Terra up the stairs.

" Be ready before 7!" I yelled. I walked down the driveway to go get the mail. I saw Karen and Victor coming up the driveway as I went down.

" Hey, what's up Cyborg, Bee?"

" Hey there Starry," Cy said.

" Have you talked to Robin lately?" Bee said.

" Um…I actually did more than that. We were a bit drunk and…"

"OH!" Bee said.

Cyborg tried to change the subject. " Where you headin'?"

" Oh, get the mail."

He handed me a few papers. " I guess you've already done it, huh?"

" Thanks, Cy. There's another party tonight, interested?"

" Your band gonna be playing?" Bee said.

" 'Course. Who else could they get for free?"

They laughed before replying. " Then we'll be there." They continued walking. I watched them go up the driveway. Then I saw Twilight running down the sidewalk. I picked her up.

" Now who let you out?"

" That would be me," Of course, Richard. Gosh, STALKER! STALKER! STALKER!!

Have you ever had the feeling that you had a stalker? **(A/N:I mean the ALL CAPITALS and STALKER jst might have given you a hint.)**

" Hey…" Why can I not get any words out?

He got a little closer, but I got a little farther.

" Kori, we need to talk…again."

" About what?"

" You…and me."

" There is no you and I."

He pointed to me. " That."

" What?"

" You said you and I, perfect grammar. Kinda like Starfire."

I did air quotes. " 'Kinda' being the key word."

" Everything about you reminds me of Starfire."

" That's nice… I can't do anything about that, now can I?**(my phrase)**"

He kissed me. But I broke away fast.

" What the hell was that?"

" Had a spark, _the_ spark. That's all I needed."

" Just don't ever, _ever _do it again. Or I just might be forced to get my crazy little Hispanic friend to kick your ass!"

He chuckled a little because he knew I wasn't serious. We stood there silently until Twilight started licking Richard. I looked really amazed.

" Interesting…" I said quietly, but he caught it.

" What is?"

" She doesn't usually do that to anybody but me. Only if she really likes the person…I'm sorry, I'm a little bit out of it." I put my head down in my hands as I crouched down.

" Don't worry, I think you're perfect." He handed Twilight to me and continued up the driveway. I watched him go up thinking what could have been. I tried to mentally slap these images out of my head, but that didn't work.

So I physically slapped myself.

**Sounds crazy right?**

Twilight looked at me funny. " I'm not crazy…or suicidal."

**Or am I?**

I slapped myself again. Nope, I'm not.

"Twilight," her ears perked up, " do you wanna go visit Will?" Will was my hairstylist. Twilight already started down the rest of the large driveway.

" Hey! Wait up!" I ran after her.

**Eventually…**

I was lucky Will was my hairstylist. He always lets Twilight in.

"Kori! What a fabulous surprise! Come in! Sit, please!" Did I mention he was gay?

" Hey Will. I just need my hair to be died black. All the way."

" No problem. Just lean back."

**20 Minutes or so…**

When he was done, I kinda looked like Blackfire. I wonder what happened to her, if she's still with that thing, Glurrgul-ugly-ugly.

"Thanks, see you later Will!"

" Buh-Bye Kori!"

" Party tonight, Mrs. Johnson's house."

" Can I bring a date?"

" Sure."

" Be there!"

By the time I jogged up to the house, the band should have been there in about 30 minutes. That's when I realized I should take a shower. I don't think I've taken a shower for about…3 or 4 days. Yeah, I ran up the stairs like lightning and left Twilight in the living room.

I took a nice, long, hot shower. X'Hal knows I needed it. And I decided to wear what I was gonna wear to the party. It was some dark blue jeans and a red, off the shoulders long-sleeve shirt. It had a tank top that was connected to it. The shirt purposely had holes in the sleeves, so you could see my skin. I was gonna leave my hair straightened, at least I think. I brought my boots down the stairs so I could just leave them at the door.

And to no surprise, Twilight was with Richard again. He looked up.

" You got rid of the red in your hair. Is this because of-" I cut him off.

" Oh no, I change my hair every week."

_**New Year's Resolution #3: PLEASE Stop lying. Or dear God, you'll never stop lying!** _

" Oh, okay." He didn't believe me.

I looked around the room and saw that no one else was in here. I walked up right next to Richard. He looked up and that's when I embraced him. I kissed him. He seemed a bit surprised at first, but eventually fell into the kiss. I guess we both felt that spark because we didn't separate.

Anytime now we could separate. We could break it off a_ny_time now; yep…anytime. I guess I should break it off, huh? I separated from him.

" I thought you said never, _ever _let that happen again," Richard said.

" I just wanted to see the spark…" He cupped his hands around my face and brought me in for another kiss. Oh, how I loved it! But I had to keep my emotions under control or I might start flying up to the ceiling. He laid me down on the couch and remained kissing me. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. My eyes caught the clock, it was almost 2.

" Wait, Robin, stop." Why do I call him Robin when I'm really enjoying something?

" What?"

" My band's gonna be here soon. I can't believe we let this happen again."

"…Sorry." He helped me up off the couch.

" I'll be leaving now. When the band comes, can you tell them I'm in the party room? They'll know what I'm talking about."

" Sure. See you."

Let's hope not.

**+ANYWAYS+**

"Okay girls, I want to practice this one song.

" Okay, shoot." Andi got ready on the drums. This time, Natasha was playing keyboard instead of bass guitar.

" Well, it's _Autobiography_ by Ashlee Simpson."

They started a beat that was pretty cool. I joined in with them. I saw everybody, including Kathy and Danielle, who just got back from their trip.

_**You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true** _

**I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties**

**Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me**

**I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at**

**I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
And I'll walk a million more to find out what this shit means**

**Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me**

**I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me?**

**Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
I laugh more than I cry  
You piss me off, good-bye  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me**

They gave us a round of applause, except for two certain bitches in the background, no need to point though. Pointing is rude. But I never said I had perfect manners. **(A/N: I just now deciding I'm gonna put a catfight in here somewhere; don't know which chapter.)** I looked at Richard and we could both tell the song was kind of about him.

" Okay people…band…audience, and others. That rocked! And it's nice to see you Kathy, Danielle." I embraced them in a quick hug. " Oh yeah, Bruce." He looked over my way. " I'm going to Mrs. – what's her name- Mrs. Johnson's house. Can you stop by at about 7: 14."

" Not even 7:15? It had to be 7: _14._"

" Yes!"

" Why?" He raised one eyebrow.

" Don't worry about it. Diana, you come too," I left toward the door. " That is all," I snapped my fingers. "Good day!" And I was gone.

* * *

Mrs. Johnson raised her voice over everyone else's. " Everyone be quiet and HIDE!"

The front door was opening. " SURPRISE!!!"

Diana smiled, but Bruce just crossed his arms over his chest. Oh yeah, we did a _great_ job.

I ran up to the stage with the band. " A song for the bride-to-be and the groom…to be. Everyone clear the way. LIKE NOW!" As Bruce and Diana came up front, I signaled the band to play slowly on the song I told them to.

_**When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do.** _

**I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will.**

**I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong**

**I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)  
I will be your hero your strength  
anything you need (I will be..)  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you  
For you I will**

**For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oooooh  
For you I will die  
With every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
And I'll do anything**

**I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you (Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,**

**I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need, (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will let you wait for all times  
Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)  
I promise you  
For you I will**

" Okay now, anything the new couple would like to say. You really should. _Really_." I said.

" Well," Diana started, " me and Bruce shall be getting married in about mid-February."

The audience clapped. I added on my own little thing. " And you would _love _to have me help," They didn't say anything. " I said _love_ me to help."

Bruce let out a sigh. " Yes Kori. We would love to have you help us."

" Of course, but no need to beg. Just kidding there."

Okay so, I walked down off the stage and to Bruce and Diana with two drinks in my hands. " Hello there. Here's drinks, enjoy yourself! Buh-bye!"

I saw Gar on my way back and hatched an idea. I walked up to him. " Hey Gar, can you get some napkins in the closet?"

" Sure." He walked toward there and I silently followed. He walked in and I pushed him in and locked it from the inside. Good thing it was soundproof! Next was Rachel.

" Hey Rachel! Over here!" I signaled her to come.

" Yeah?"

" Can you go get some extra napkins in the closet?"

" I suppose."

I pushed her in there too and locked the door. Now they would be forced to stay in there until I came back.

* * *

After I ate, I did one last song with the band, Chemicals React by Aly & Aj. I kept my eyes close for some reason.

_**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast** _

**Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**

**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe**

**We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny  
**

I then looked at Richard and he was looking straight at me.

_  
**Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react** _

**Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)**

**Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
**

"You know," Diana said in a far corner with Bruce. " She's singing this song about her and Richard."

" What do you mean?" He's not that good with this stuff.

" I mean this is their song. Look at the way she's looking at him." She pointed.

" I suppose you right."

_**We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love** _

**But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)**

I jumped off the stage and Richard grabbed me and made me slow dance with him. " My personal space, much?"

" I liked that song."

" That's great. If you write a book on it, I may consider reading it."

" You can be so mean."

" Who said I was nice." Someone tapped on my shoulder.

" Karli!"

" My name is Kori! Get it straight, get it straight!"

" Whatever. I just want to give you a big hug!" She embraced me and my eye started twitching. She whispered to me so Richard couldn't hear. " Stay away from him." She turned around and grabbed Richard's hand. " Come on, let's dance!"

My eye kept twitching. " Ew. I feel violated." Suddenly there was a big rumbling sound. I looked outside and you could see Joker, Blade, and Nightmare coming.

I quickly ran to the closet, pulled Rachel away from Gar, and pushed her backstage.

" What'd you do in there? Actually, never mind that, just get you outfit on." I tossed her her uniform that was in my guitar bag. We changed and I put on a red and black wig.

"What's that for?"

" How odd would it be that me and Angel got the same hairstyle change on the same day?"

" Good point."

Superwoman (Diana) and Batman (Bruce) were already fighting.

" Hey Blade, over here!" I was by the exit and lured him outside to fight. I used a grappling hook to go on top of the nearest building. We were fighting (can't go into details) until he pushed me off the building when he stabbed me in both arms; ouch. I reached for a grappling hook, but I had left my last one in the building. I try to imagine happy things so I could fly, but falling off a building isn't really happy. I blacked out and I don't know if I hit the street or if I passed out from blood loss. Possibly both.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was tied to Goddess (Rachel), who was wide-awake. Across from us were Beastboy (Gar) and Robin (Richard). I nudge Goddess softly with my head. " Hey, do you think you could do something with my arms. I may pass out again from blood loss." She healed most of it and then used her powers to repair the ripped clothing. "Thanks."

" No problem."

" It's like 1:00am. It's Christmas Eve!"

" Oh, the orphanage. We buy the gifts and everything and bring it there. How are we going to do this now?"

" We're trapped here about to be killed by our worst enemies down there. We're S.O.L."

" What?"

" Shit out of luck."

" And I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**So in the next chapter, Richard and Kori have a fight that messes them up.**


	6. Sad On Christmas No More

_**Do You Love Me?**_

**By Animalgurl55**

**Okay people, I don't think it took me entirely too long for this update, but what ever. Happy Holidays and New Year!**

_**Chapter 6: Sad on Christmas No More

* * *

**_

I let out a bored sigh as I moved my feet as they dangled. I had already lost the feeling in them long ago.

" Hey Goddess."

" What?" She turned her head a little

" Merry Christmas Eve."

" I would call it merry, but sure, Merry Christmas… Eve." She directed her attention to Beastboy and Robin (Nightwing if you prefer). " Hey idiots, you awake?"

" I am NOT an idiot!" Beastboy replied.

" Take that as a yes." I said while smiling, though no one could see it. I let out a yawn and my eyelids started to close as I let my head my head droop down. I took a short nap, but I didn't like what was in the dream.

_Flashbacks of the night I had spent with Richard came pour into my head as I thought about what I had done. _

" _No," I quietly uttered to myself. " I became the other woman. I destroyed the bond a fiancé is supposed to have with a fiancé. Even though Mandy isn't the source of all things happy, I still should not have come between her and Richard."_

_---_

_I sat on the floor as I looked up at Richard with tears in my eyes. _

" _I keep on saying that I would never be the girl of your dreams, but…it's me. Starfire. Your Starfire."_

_He let out a snort. " I don't even **know** you. Starfire was happy and cheerful and would **never** sleep with an unavailable man."_

_I sat with my head held down as I cried. He walked away from me in disgust._

_---_

_I was fighting off Blade after trying to protect Richard, who was slightly hurt, but conscious. We threw punches and kicks at each other until he stopped to bring out a blade. I pulled out to smaller blades and ready myself. You could hear the clinging of the swords throughout the entire place. He threw his sword at Richard and instantly killed him. I became furious._

_Then Nightmare came up through the ground with Rachel in his grasp. She looked lifeless._

" _See this," he held her up, " she's dead. Why? Because she tried to protect you, an inferior alien." He dug through my mind to bring out the most painful memories: the ones of the Gordanians and the Psions. I was surrounded and screamed as they plunged toward me._

_---_

I gasped as I brought my head up and my eyes shot open. With that swift movement, the rope that tied me and Rachel up turned. Now I was facing Richard. He was awake.

" What's wrong? You look scared."

" A dream—nightmare actually. It doesn't matter…I need to ask you a favor though"

" Anything."

" …I need you to forget me."

" What?"

I let out a sigh. " Forget everything that you ever did with me. Wipe 'Kori Anders' out of your memory."

He shook his head vigorously. " I won't do it, I can't do it. That's like telling me to get Starfire out of my mind."

" You should stop thinking about her too."

He started to look like he was angry. " Hell no. Who do you think you are just telling me to give people in my life up?"

" I'm the girl that's trying to keep you committed to that girl you got pregnant."

" It looks like you are the girl who slept with me more than the one who's trying to save a dead relationship."

" You can't blame this all on me! It takes two!"

" I'm not the one denying it! You say you're trying to 'fix my relationship.' Why did you sleep with me then? It's not like you were forced!"

" You know perfectly damn straight that we were both drunk that day!"

" And yet you can remember it like a charm."

" Yeah, you're right. I remember that you keep on talking about how you 'love' Starfire! Well it looks like you didn't love her enough since you forgot about her in a quick second to get with your crazy Superslut."

I think that really boiled him up because I could clearly see that he was red in the face. " I didn't love her? I didn't love her?! Every time she would fall, who was there to pick her up? ME!"

"Oh wow, what would that her if she did fall? A small cut that you'd have to kiss to make it feel better? Come on! Didn't they say she was an alien from another planet? She could've taken it! It seems like you act like she's a little child!" By now, Rachel and Garfield were wide-awake, but I saw no sign of Nightmare and Blade down below.

" Well she was twice the person you will ever be! I don't even know why I slept with you that day because you're definitely no Starfire and I definitely don't care about you!"

That dropped me dead silent. My eyes watered up and tears cascaded down my face from my mask. I looked down to try and hide them. It was blurry, but in the corner of my eye, I was his face soften. " Kori, wait. I didn't-"

" No, you meant it. Plus, It's only been about 5 days, I didn't expect to fall in love with anybody, or for anyone to fall in love with me…I mean, no one would want to fall in love with me."

" Kori-"

Rachel raised her voice from behind me. " Save it. Looks like you've manage to break the hearts the only girls in your life that loved you back. Way to go genius. And the Boy Blunder does it again! How does he do it?"

Down below, you could hear the sound of broken glass.

Batman and Wonder Woman broke threw the glass. Batman shot two disks at both ropes and they fell. We landed with a hard thump on the ground. They ushered us to move faster so we could escape. Wonder Woman saw the puffiness of my cheeks.

" Kor—Angel, what's wrong?"

I gave her a sincere smile. I knew she was good for Bruce; caring. " I'll tell you later. Right now we need to go."

She nodded and we ran over to the "Batmobile." I sat in the back seat on the far left by Rachel. I kept my eyes looking outside, but I could feel a certain pair of masked eyes looking at me…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­I called up the orphanage center with Rachel who had a pencil and a pad.

" Hello?"

" Mr. Ferbend? It's Kori, just wanted to find out all of the names of the children this year and what they like."

" Okay, first there's Alyson."

My voice went out to Rachel. " Alyson."

"She loves dolls."

" Please tell me not Barbie©."

" No, Myscene©."

" Okay. Alyson likes Myscene© dolls." Rachel scribbled something down really quick. And it went like this as we ran through 15 kids.

" Is that it? Looks like a lot of them got adopted."

" Yes they did. But we do have a new edition, but he doesn't need anything."

" What's his name?"

" His name is Alex. But I'll bid you farewell and wish you Happy Holidays."

" And Happy Holidays to you, too."

I hung up the phone and Rachel and me went out to the store to buy all of the toys, clothes, etc. After we had finished, we went to the newly decorated mansion, wrapped the gifts, then put names on them and stuck them under the tree. We noticed that the Titans gifts had been shipped here and were scattered around. There were also the gifts for Bruce, Diana, me, Rachel, Alfred, and all of our friends that were coming over: the Justice League, the band, etc.

Then we joined everyone else to have some last minute shopping.

* * *

We all walked around the mall with lots of bags in our hands. Rachel and I were a bit separated from the laughing group ahead of us. We were talking softly but stopped every once in a while after Richard kept on looking back at us—mostly me—to see what we were talking about. I just stared straight ahead with sad eyes, trying to avoid his glare. In my head I thought about all of the people that I had gotten gifts. _Bruce and Diana: yep, Rachel: yep, Titans…I actually gave ALL of them a gift, shocker. Band: yep, Ryan and Jake: yep, Kathy and Danielle: yep. Justice League: yep._ Yeah, I got everyone gifts, but I had to do something really special for Rachel, Diana, and Bruce. I'll probably do an all-nighter so they won't know what I'm doing. I walked by _Kay Jeweler's_ and something caught my eye. I backed-up to look at it and Rachel saw me and followed.

I gaped at the beautiful bracelet that was there. It was silver completely covered in diamonds. **(A/N: this is also in my profile, under Diana's wedding ring)** It was a stunning 14k Carat Diamond Tennis Bracelet. It looked small enough to fit around my tiny wrist. I asked one of the workers if I could try it on. They put it around my wrist. It fit like a charm and went well with my skin. I looked at the price tag. My face went pale. Rachel looked over my shoulder.

" Wow, that's a lot of zeros! It looks like my phone number!" I took it off and handed it back to the worker.

" Thank you sir." Rachel and me quickly ran back to the group. I didn't see Richard though, I realized that after I heard Mandy scream ' Where's Richie? He's got the money!' My eyes watered up as I remember the nightmare I had. I would have to give her and Richard something, too. No matter how much I didn't want to.

* * *

By the time we got back home, I had 3 more gifts under the tree and my stocking looked like something square was inside. Mandy had 13 gifts so far, I'm guessing because either she told them what to get her, or the fact she was pregnant. I didn't care about receiving though, only giving. I ran upstairs to my room.

Once I got there, I took off my jacket and threw it on the bed while I put my shoes in my closet. I sat down on the ground and began to type on my laptop.

_**December 24 **_

**Yes, yes, yes; Christmas is tomorrow. But in this house, it's not so jolly. Richard…THE Richard Grayson is my main problem. Every girl falls head over heals for him thinking he's a sensitive, sweet guy. Yeah right! He is the most Insensitive jerk I have ever met! He tells me that he loves me one day because I'm just like 'his Starfire.' The next day he's ganging up on me because he thinks that I'm NOTHING compared to Starfire and that he doesn't care about me! He is SO wishy-washy. **

…**And yet I still love him.**

_**" Happily Ever After…or Sadly Never Before?"** _

_**You know how all fairytales end with ' And they all lived happily ever after'** _

**_Well…_**

_**There's no such thing as a 'happily ever after'** _

_**And no one can have one because there's no such thing**_

_**Not EVERYONE can be happy**_

_**Cinderella may seem like a happy story**_

_**But you have to look at all of the point of views**_

_**Her stepsisters aren't going to end up very happy**_

_**They're going to be alone and bitter**_

_**Now in Sleeping Beauty**_

_**Aroura and the Prince got married**_

_**But the Witch was dead and long gone**_

_**So why do they say**_

_**And They All Lived Happily Ever After**_

_**When not all of them lived happily ever after?**_

_**Well, I know what phrase suits me:**_

_**And Kori Anders Lived Sadly Never Before**_

I closed the computer and looked outside of my door. All the lights were off. " Good, they're all asleep." I slipped out of the house. I decided I would just run over there instead of trying to drive through the snow. I got there quickly, good thing they were still open.

It took me 2 hours, but I did all I needed to do. I went to Radioshack, The Bridal Store, Electronic Express, and Babies R Us.

I ran home in breakneck speed to wrap the gifts. It should be around 12:00 by now; Christmas Day. I quickly pulled out some wrapping paper and a very tiny silver box. I put something in the box and stuck it into Diana's stocking. I wrapped up Tara and Gar's gift and stuck a bow on it. I should have given them a lump of coal, but I'm not _that _mean. Well…actually I am, but that still doesn't mean I would do it. I stuck a sticker on it and wrote _To Gar & Tara, from Kori_. I pushed it out in from of me and lightly kicked it toward the tree. I started to cut the wrapping paper for Richard & Mandy's gift when I practically fell asleep. The scissors came down and hit my arm. That woke me up with a jolt. I had to go wash off the blood and cover it with a bandage. I started to wrap Rachel's gift, but I yawned loudly and hit the floor with a thump and fell drop-dead asleep.

* * *

" Kori!" someone was shaking me. " Kori, come on, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Rachel standing over me. She pointed next to me. " Is that for me?"

I smiled. " Yeah…I didn't get finished wrapping it."

She bent down and hugged me. " Thank you _so_ much for this new laptop. It looks so updated!"

" Brand new, next year's edition. It has everything you need to type your great stories." I looked around as she helped me up. " What time is it?

" Early. I only woke up because you weren't in your room." She dragged me along. " Come on, let's go wake everyone up." First we went to Bruce's room—oh, I'm sorry; Bruce _and_ Diana's room. We opened the door quietly and peeked in. They looked like such a lovely couple. For them…I guess they _could_ have a happily ever after.

" Bruce, Diana." Rachel said loud enough for them to hear but not so loud they'd fall out of bed. They both woke up.

" Merry Christmas." I said as I went into the room. " I've got a surprise for you, but you have to wake up first." They got up and went down to the living room while we woke up everyone else. I ran up to Victor and Karen's room. I knocked quietly before I heard Karen. I walked in.

" Merry Christmas guys."

" Hey Starry, right back at you," Cyborg replied.

" Um…my guess is that you've already heard the news about me and Richard." They nodded. " So um…could you wake up Richard and Mandy? I'll wake up Tara and Gar."

" No problem Kori. Just don't let 'Richard the Ass' get you down, okay?" Karen told me. I nodded, although it was too late for me to say that because he already did it.

I struggled to do it, but eventually I did wake them up, although it took a while to wake up Garfield.

10 minutes later, everyone that was supposed to come came. We laughed together, played games, and other stuff. Then all the guests left, except the orphans, they went to a different area. So then we opened the gifts we had gotten each other. I pulled down the stockings of all the people who had one here and passed them out. Alfred was the first to open his. We (Rachel, me, Bruce, Diana) had gotten him plane tickets to go back to Britain for a month to visit family members.

" Thank you very much," he replied with a smile.

Next Rachel opened her stocking to see what I gave her. " Oh, thanks Kori! You just did everything didn't you Kori Claus?" I had scheduled for her to have a book signing and interview on the 11th. She seemed unusually…happy. I think just the fact that I felt crappy, I had to make everyone feel better. Just then the doorbell rang.

" Another guest?" I asked somewhat to myself.

Bruce went to open the door and answered my question. " No, but it's someone you've been wanting to see." He opened the door to reveal…

" Barbara!" I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

" Kori!" she hugged back. Every time Rachel wasn't here, Babs was always there for me. And when I used to be obsessed with shopping, she'd go with me. Rachel came up and hugged her too.

" How was your trip?"

" Great! It was so much fun," she looked behind us. "Diana?"

" Oh yeah," I said as Diana came up. I showed her hand to Babs, " they're getting married."

" Congrats guys! I knew you two would get together. When did it happen?"

" Four days ago." Bruce replied. It looked like we were our own little family over here because the Titans were secluded from us. After we were done talking to Babs, she went over to the Titans to introduce herself.

" You must be the Titans. I'm Barbara, but they call me Babs. I already know one of you." Richard looked up. " You're not going to give me a hug?" She outstretched her arms. He gave her a hug.

" Good to see you again Babs."

" You too Dick."

" Call me Richard…_please_."

" Fine," she said as she stopped giggling.

Mandy stood up and pushed Richard out of the way. " Hi, I'm Richard's fiancé." I guess she thought that would scare off Babs.

" Hi, I'm still Babs." She was wrong. Babs is built headstrong and nothing is going to bring her down so fast. Actually, Rachel, Bruce, Diana, Babs, and me are all like that. I guess it just rubbed off. We could be a really food family; if we were related. But then I'd be related to the Boy Blunder. Everyone else made their introductions, but some were friendlier than others. Then we went back to opening presents, and there were some for Babs, Bruce just hid them so I wouldn't think that she was coming home.

Now let me tell you about the gifts that I gave people. I gave Tara and Gar a stroller and car seat, let's just hope they use it. I gave Richard and Mandy a baby bouncer and baby toys. Richard came up to thank me.

" Um…thanks."

" Hm."

" Look, Kori. I really didn't mean anything that I said."

" Hm."

" Are you going to keep saying that?"

" Hm."

" Kori!"

" Hm."

" I will talk to you. I _need_ to."

" Hm."

He let out a sigh and walked away.

" Hm."

He mumbled something under his breath. " Stubborn and determined…just like Starfire."

" Hm?"

" Nothing, Kori. Nothing."

" Hm." Funny, that was the most meaningful conversation I've ever had with him.

Anyways, I turned my attention to the people who really meant something to me; not that he didn't. I stopped Vic and Karen and also Diana and Bruce from opening their last presents from me because I wanted to save the best for last. Individually, I gave them what you would give a normal male/female. I was too busy looking at the rest of them and thinking that I forgot to open my presents. Rachel made me open up my stocking last, I'm guessing because something good was in there.

So then the last people to open their gifts were me, Vic and Karen, Rachel, and Bruce and Diana.

" Rachel, you go first." I said.

" Why me?"

" Does this look like 20 questions to you? Just go."

" Just don't be anything telling me to make another book by tomorrow." Her gift was from Bruce. She opened it up.

" Wow, a Blackberry."

" You're always writing your meeting down in a planner, so it looks like this would be more suitable for you."

" Thank you!" she gave him a light and short hug.

I opened up my stocking next. Bruce and Diana had given me something in a box…

" The chocolate phone from Verizon Wireless! But I already have a phone."

Rachel turned to me. " Kori, I've seen your phone. It was necessary, trust me. Go ahead; see what else is in there. It's from me."

I dug to the bottom to find a small slip of folded up paper. I unfolded it and gasped. " This is to have a meeting from someone from a recording studio!"

" I know how the band has been encouraging you to go solo since this was just something they did for extra cash and for their free-time. You have a real passion for it though. I want you to take the shot."

I gave her a big smile. " You don't know how much this means to me."

" Trust me, I do. It's like me taking a shot for my book."

" Okay then," I turned to Vic and Karen, " it's time for you all to open that small box from me."

They opened it. " They're tickets." Karen said.

" I know that I bought them. Take a trip to Cancun. You deserve it for the hard work you do protecting your city and then still getting married."

" Thanks Kor." Vic said.

" Okay, now it's time for the groom and bride-to-be to open up the last gift from me. Drum roll!!!!"

Gar began to beat on the table to a rhythm. He stopped abruptly as they opened it up.

Diana and Bruce read through the pamphlets full pf wedding inside and outside, dresses, tuxes, cakes, flowers, and everything else you'd need. I told them about everything that they were in for.

" You have an appointment with one of the best wedding planners in the country. Of course, Rachel, she'll be expecting an autograph from you. And she's thinking about a beautiful outside wedding. Now she has two dates that she's thinking about. Picture Valentine's Day. One of her Valentine's Day pictures are in there, beautiful roses everywhere. Roses petals on the ground, and of course that's what the flower girl will do. The other date is one around May so the weather will be on our side.

" Now another thing, Bridget in the other room. If she hasn't been adopted by the time you get married, she would be a great flower girl. She is poise and elegant. Also, she is the stunning image of beautiful. Big hazel eyes and that flowing brown hair. And she's so small she'd be adorable; just turned 6. And then the ring barer will be Jonathan, if he hasn't been adopted. Would look great standing next to someone like Bridget."

" You're really excited about this aren't you?" Babs said eyeing the fireplace.

" Oh yeah, it's crucial. I will probably plan my own wedding because I'm not ever getting married."

She walked closer to the fireplace. " Don't say that, everyone's going to have their moment sooner or later."

" For me it's later and—what are you doing?"

" There's a present here." She picked up the shiny silver box with a bow. " And it's for you."

" What?" I picked up the box. It was tiny but made a jingling sound. I opened it up. " This is the bracelet that Rachel and I saw yesterday." We didn't pick it up because it was so expensive. Rachel?"

" Oh no, I already told you. It had as many digits as my phone number."

**Then who? Wait, after me and Rachel joined the group again, Richard was slightly trailing.**My eyes widened. **He bought this for me. He really does care…**

I gave him a look that told him I knew. I then looked at the training room down the hall showing him I wanted to see him later. He gave a slight nod that was barely noticeable. " Well," I said slipping it on my wrist. " I'm going to go check on the orphans."

I went down the hall and took a bunch of different turns. I reached the room and opened the door. They all had their new jackets on as if they were ready to go and played with their new toys and had their new clothes, shoes, and others next to them.

" Hey guys, are you leaving?"

They all came up and hugged my legs that I stumbled backwards. Richard was luckily behind me and caught me. I blushed a bright crimson as I felt his breath on my cheek. He also blushed as he saw me and backed away from my face.

" Ooh! Is that your boyfriend Miss Kori?" Alyson asked. I bent down and button up her jacket for her.

" No, he's just my…close friend. That just happens to be a boy."

" Oh. Where's Miss Rachel."

" Oh you want to see her?"

" Yes!" They all said.

" Well, follow Mr. Richard over here," I put my hand on his shoulder, " When you see her count to three and then you all say THANK YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! Do you want to practice?"

" Yes!"

I put 3 hands up, and then put one down, and then the other. " THANK YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

" That was fantastic! Mr. Richard?" He turned to me. " Would you mind taking over?"

" Not at all. Come on kids!"

I whispered so only he could hear, " I'll be talking to you later."

" Hm."

I rolled my eyes in amusement. It's like I can never stay mad at him too long. It's just his charm.

As they walked out Alyson tugged on Richard's shirtsleeve. He looked down. " I think Ms. Kori." He smiled at her and kept walking on taking a quick glance at me. I slapped my hand on my forehand. _X'Hal, that child has a loud mouth._

I turned around to talk to Mr. Ferbend. He had a baby boy in his hand. "Is this Alex?"

" Yes, but the orphanage is no place for a young infant as him. And there's no chance I'll put him in the orphanage at this age even if he gets adopted quickly."

" We could keep him here."

" You would do that?"

" Of course. Bruce's budget is wide." We laughed.

" Good, because babies are a lot of work. You look like you'd be a good mother anyways."

I smiled at the sleeping baby as he was handed to me. I could here the children yelling at Rachel, my cue to leave with Mr. Ferbend. Alex began to stir so I tried to make soothing noises to calm him; it worked. I closed the door after all of them were done saying goodbye to Mr. Richard (also saying he was cute).

" What an adorable baby!" Babs said as I handed him to her.

" His name's Alex. I guess he's going to be staying in my room. "

" Then he'll need a crib." Bruce said. All of them were getting their jackets.

" Where are you going? It's Christmas Day."

" We're also in Gotham so half of the stores are open," Rachel replied, " Bruce and Diana have to go to their meeting with the Justice League and then to the wedding planner. Barbara, Karen, and I are going to go get copies of my book and then go get Alex's crib. Tara and Mandy are just going shopping, I guess. And Gar and Vic are most likely to hit the arcades."

" On Christmas?"

" Sorry, I know how much Christmastime has meant to you since the accident. But we'll all be together tonight," she handed Alex back to me. " At least you'll have Mr. Richard to accompany you." She closed the door and locked it with her key from the outside. Richard sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I raised one eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look, but still came. I sat down on his right side and we both looked down at Alex.

**How I would kill if it were our child we were looking down at.**

" You wanted to talk?" I said.

" Yeah, you don't really know me."

**Lie.**

" But I have a short fuse. I can go off on someone really fast when it comes to people I love like you and Starfire. And when it comes to criminals. There was this one time I unintentionally hurt Starfire because I was thinking I saw Slade, but I didn't."

**That hurt.**

" And I know it hurt her, but she was so kind and forgiving that she let it go and saved me…from myself. And that's why I always found the need to repay her. Because she always forgave me for every bad thing that I did. Like I once pretended to be this bad guy."

**Red X.**

" And she figured it out. And in the end the whole team yelled at me…except her."

**I didn't feel the need to yell at you. It looked like you had already beaten yourself up. And the plan was still unsuccessful.**

" Of course it did backfire. She stood by me though."

" You really did care about her."

" She was my shining star. And I hurt her. When I hurt people like her and like you it makes me feel horrible."

I started to tear up and then my contacts started to itch.

**What a great time!**

I tried to blink to keep them in place, but they were about to fall out. I put Alex in Richard's hands.

" I'm sorry Robin, I have to go to the bathroom, really quick, I promise."

**And once again at a good moment calling him Robin. X'Hal, what's wrong with me?**

I looked at my eyes in my bathroom upstairs. The contacts had already fallen out, probably on my way running up the steps. But if I had waited any longer, I would have ruined it for both Raven and me because Robin—Richard would have noticed the emerald eyes that only Starfire has. I sighed and put in a new pair of contacts. I flushed the toilet to make it seem like I actually used the bathroom. Smart, right?

I walked down the steps and stopped to look down at Richard and Alex, who was now awake. Alex was giggling a lot at the faces Richard was making and I just had to smile—like seeing a dad and son.

" You're having fun," I said once I was in front of him.

" Hey, I like kids and they like me…most of the times. Sometimes they just think I'm cute." I laughed with him.

" Well, they didn't lie."

**Wait, I shouldn't have said that aloud.**

" Hold on again Richard, I have to go get something."

" No, let me. What is it you need?"

" My laptop…thanks."

" No problem."

I played with Alex until Richard returned. " What took you so long?"

" Nothing," he replied smiling. I gave him the skeptical look I always did.

" Sure, Mr. Richard." He sat down next to me.

" What do you plan on doing?"

" Well, I wanted to see what's on PBS right now."

" You could also check on the TV."

" But then I'd have to wait for it to show."

I sat on the ground criss-cross so I could Alex in front of me facing away from the computer screen. I pulled open the top and started it up. My desktop showed and I connected to the Internet. I typed in the site and waited for it to load. It was kind of hard because Alex kept on pulling the edges of my hair.

" Would it help if I took him?" Richard offered.

" Thanks, it would."

Richard bent down by my side and picked up Alex. Alex grabbed on to my hair and put it into his mouth.

" Oh, thanks Alex.I just LOVE saliva in my hair." I received a giggle in reply.

" Hold on, I've got it." Richard carefully pried Alex's grip from my hair and opened his mouth so that m hair fell out. I stood so I could get a napkin to wipe the spit out of my hair. I came back and it looked like Alex was trying to eat Richard's finger.

" I'd say he's hungry," Richard said.

" I doubt we have any baby food in the house. I guess were going to have to go out." I went upstairs and tried to find anything that I could wrap Alex in. I let out a sigh. _Nothing._ I picked up my boots and put them on. I stopped by Richard's room and put found his shoes, also his jacket.

" Hey," I said as I came downstairs. " I saw your stuff upstairs so I just thought to pick it up."

" Thanks." I took Alex from him as he put on his jacket and shoes. I picked up my jacket with one hand and put one hand in. I put Alex in my hand that had my jacket sleeve on my arm and then continued to put on my jacket. Alex already had a light sweater on, pants, and tiny little sneakers. Richard came over and took his own hat out of his pocket and put it on Alex.

" It's not a perfect fit," he shrugged, " but it will do." He went down the hall and looked into the garage. " Bruce left his car here!" He yelled so I would hear. I grabbed the keys and walked toward the garage. I sat in the passenger side, put my seat belt on, and then placed Alex on my lap. Richard got into the driver's side and turned on the car. He opened up the garage with the remote and drove out.

* * *

The streets were practically deserted since it was Christmas and most of the people were at home. But one Babies R Us was open. Richard drove up into the parking lot and stepped out. I was about to open my own door, but he did it for me.

" You're such a gentlemen Richard."

He bowed. " Thank you, Miss Kori." He sounded just like Alfred. I gave him a smile but then burst into laughter, as did he. Alex also laughed and clapped his hands. I stepped out of the car with Alex held close to me so he wouldn't be cold. He tugged at my hair again. I looked down at him. " You're an active boy, you know that?"

Richard held the door open for me. We scanned the aisles for any baby food. We found it in Aisle 7. " Mashed Peas?" Richard said.

I looked up at him. " Eww."

" Mashed Apples?"

" That would work." I picked up 5 jars and stuck it into the cart. We roamed around after picking up different varieties.

" We should look for clothes, too."

" I should be in the negatives on my credit card limit."

" I got it Kori, don't worry. It was really…sweet of you to go through all of that trouble to buy everyone a gift."

" Well, I didn't get to give anybody a gift last year."

" Why not?"

" I thought I told you before?"

" Nope," he said picking up a baby boy's jacket, hat, and gloves. I saw a pack of diapers and put that in there, too.

" Um…well. Last year on Christmas Eve, Rachel and I went Christmas shopping. We were driving on a green light and…a car on the other side rammed into the right side; the side I was on. I was in a coma for over a month."

He stopped abruptly and looked at me as I looked back. " God Kori. I'm so sorry."

" There's nothing you could've done. I'm here though, so it's okay."

" Did they ever find the person?"

" Nope; hit and run." Richard seemed to get furious. " Richard, it's okay; I'm okay."

" I care about you Kori. Just the thought of you hurt is sickening."

I touch his cheek. " Even though we had that fight, and we probably will have more…I'm glad to know that you care so much about me. I care about you a lot as well."

He put my hand down and neared my face. " You know what Alyson said to me?" he said quietly. He didn't wait for me to answer. " She said, ' You and Miss Kori would be good as husband and wife.'" He came even closer to my face. I could feel his breath on my cheek again and I gave into him. I brought my face closer to his and began to close my eyes.

" Ow!" I said. He looked down at me. Alex was pulling my hair now; hard. He let out a sigh. He leaned next to my ear. " I like him, but he has bad timing." I let out what looked like a nod. He straightened up and looked at the items in the cart.

" Looks like we have everything we need." I nodded and we headed toward the cash register. The only person in the store was there. Her name was Betty, according to her nametag, and she didn't look too happy.

" Is this all?" she said as she started to scan them.

" Um…Betty," she looked up, " why are you here on Christmas?"

She looked at me a little before seeing if she would reply or not. " My boss is evil."

" Well, tell him Kori Anders told him that you are to not work holidays."

" Kori Anders?"

" I live with Bruce Wayne."

" I know who you are! He won't believe it though. He'll want to talk to you."

" Then can you call him up?" She quickly dialed a number. A grouchy voice picked up. She said a few words and then handed me the phone.

" Hello?" I said.

" Who are you to tell my costumers that they shouldn't work when they chose this job and they're getting paid!"

" Well, I'm Kori Anders. And there are certain laws—"

" Kori Anders?"

" I live with Bruce Wayne."

" Ha!" He said a bunch of other things and I put the phone down for a second.

" What's wrong Kori?"

" He doesn't know who Kori Anders is and doesn't believe that I live with Bruce."

" Let me talk." I handed him the phone and adjusted Alex in my hands.

" Hello?"

" Who is this?"

" This is Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son."

" Ha! He doesn't even live here anymore."

" Did you get a Sunday paper?"

" Yeah, what's it to you?"

" Look at the front page."

I know for a fact what it said: It had a picture of Diana and Bruce at the top saying _Gotham's most famous and richest man, Bruce Wayne, pops the question to the lovely Diana. And her answer was yes!_ Then it had another picture of Barbara saying _Barbara Gordon, who lives with Bruce, has not been notified for she is not here currently, she is said to be away on a trip._ Then it had a picture of Rachel, Richard and me together taken that night that said _The current residents of the Wayne Manor, Rachel Roth (left) and Kori Anders (middle), had met up with Bruce's adopted son, Richard Grayson (right)…_

" Oh."

" Yeah, so what do you say about that day off for," he looked at her nametag, " Betty?"

" How about a whole week? And please, pay my apologies to Miss Anders. It was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Grayson."

" Like whys." He hung up then phone. He turned to Betty. " You get a week off starting now."

" Thank you very much. Your total is $73.89." Richard paid the money. And in cash, he even gave her an extra $100! " Have a nice day, Mr. Grayson, Miss Anders. May I ask you a question?"

" Sure," Richard replied.

" Are you and Miss Anders…married?"

" No!" We both replied.

" Oh, pardon me. I just thought because of the baby and I saw what happened in the aisle."

" Oh we're just close friends. And Alex, the boy, he's from the orphanage. We're just looking after him because he's too small to be kept in the orphanage." I replied quickly.

" Oh, well have a nice day! And thank you, for everything!"

" You're welcome." Richard said picking up the bags.

" Merry Christmas!" I said on our way out.

Right when we got outside, it started to snow. Richard put the bags down and took out the hat. I took his off and he took Alex from my hands. He put the hat on and it was a snug fit. I took his hat and stood on tiptoes to put it on his head. He looked adorable. I took the jacket out and Richard put those on, too. Alex giggled. I smiled.

Alex reached over to tug at my hair again. Richard took it out of his grasp and put my hair behind my ear.

**(Kori and Richard didn't see this.)** Betty looked through the glass doors and smiled. " It's a shame, they would be such a great family."

I picked up the bags and walked over to the car with them next to me. Richard used the button the car keys to unlock the doors. I put the stuff in the back seat of the silver Mercedes Benz. I got into the front seat and once Richard got into the car, he handed me Alex. It was going to be a while until we got home, because of the snow. Alex eventually got bored.

" That makes me think we should have bought toys." Richard said as he glanced over to Alex.

" Well, I bet once we get home, I can find someway to entertain us."

" Sounds like you have a plan?"

" Hmm."

* * *

Once we did get home, Richard and I fed Alex some of the Mashed Bananas that he ended up getting everywhere. Richard sat down on the ground criss-cross so he could hold on to Alex since we didn't have a high chair. I tried to feed it to him, but he moved his head and I ended up getting it on Richard's cheek.

" I'm sorry!" He smelled it and made fake barfing noises.

" No wonder he's not eating it."

" Well he's going to eat it sooner or later; and it better be sooner." I made a funny face and he laughed, then I tried to stick it in his mouth but her mover his hand and the spoon fell down my shirt. Richard fell over laughing but held Alex up in front of him.

" Oh, that's funny?"

" Yes!" he said between laughs. I pulled out a clump full of the bananas and walked around him and dumped it on his face while his mouth was open.

" How do they taste?"

" Ugh!" Now it was my turn to laugh. Alex pulled out a small handful and threw it at me.

" Good job!" Richard said giving him a thumbs up.

" Oh so, what is it now? Two boys against one girl?"

" Fine, okay we'll stop. But you look cute covered in goo," Richard said cutely.

" You too! Now if you go get him changed up, and yourself, I'll clean this up. Deal?"

" Deal. Good thing we did this in the kitchen where the floor is hard. If we did it in the living room, Bruce would kill us!"

" Yeah, now move. Go on guys. His stuff is in a medium sized suitcase in the den."

He was about to walk out with Alex. " Wait!" He turned and gave me a questioning look. " Take off both of your shoes before you get them on Bruce's carpet."

" That would be smart." He took off his and Alex's and put them on the side and then walked off. I washed the floors and the counters that got dirty. Then I took off my boots and washed them. I did the same with Richard's and Alex's. Then I dried the shoes and put them on the side. Then I polished the floors and the counters. It looked pretty good. Richard came back with Alex and different clothes in his hands.

" Nice job. He's going to need a bath."

" Wanna do it together?"

" Sure."

Richard carried him upstairs, also getting the diapers; just incase. Richard took off Alex's clothes while I ran the water. I also put in a tear-free bubble mix. Then I stopped the water and went to my room to get an extra sponge under my sink. Then I remembered that I was doing it with Richard, so I got another one. I returned back to the other bathroom while Richard placed Alex in the bubble bath. " Hey," I said making him turn around. I tossed him the sponge after he had one hand free.

We had fun doing it, Alex making it even more fun. He splashed bubbles everywhere as he moved his hands about in the water. He got a bunch of suds on my nose. Richard, with his free hand, brushed them away but brushed past my cheek afterwards. That made us both blush. I put my head down trying to hide it. He pulled my head up by my chin and brought me into a kiss. I eventually kissed back. Then Alex splashed water on both of us. We quickly broke away.

" You just have to have the attention don't you?" Richard said as he poured shampoo Alex's head.

* * *

After we were done, we dressed him and then I took a shower while he looked after Alex, then vice versa. Richard came downstairs to join us later. I took a glance outside and smiled. " Put your shoes on."

" Why?"

" You, me, and Alex are going to make a snowman." He smiled and put on his hat, gloves, jacket, and shoes. Alex and I did the same. Twilight came down the steps and Alex, who was on the floor, crawled over to her. He giggled as she licked his cheek.

" He's like a giggling machine." I said.

" And I think I've found another!" I gave him a questioning look. Without warning, he started tickling me. I burst out into laughter.

" Richard, stop." He kept going until I finally kept laughing enough to prove I was also a laughing machine. I picked up Twilight and Richard picked up Alex and we went outside.

Twilight helped by digging up snow and Alex sat on the ground packing the snow at the bottom. I did the middle and Richard did the top. Twilight found two sticks to use as arms. I looked around for stones. I found a bunch of black ones. I gave half of them to Richard. He used 5 to make the smile. I made the nose and the buttons. I gave the last two to Alex and Richard picked him up. Alex stuck them right where they were supposed to go. Then we heard a car honking. Rachel drove up and stopped close to where we were. I ran over to her.

" Hey, are you coming in?"

" Nope, we just came by to drop off your crib. We haven't gotten the books yet. And Babs wanted to say hi to Alex." I went to the trunk as she opened it. I took out the crib's box. Babs got out of the car and went around to the snowman. Richard handed her Alex and she gave him a big hug. I picked up the box and walked toward the house. Babs and Rachel went back to the car. Karen rolled down her window.

" Bye Kori, Richard, and Alex!"

" Bye Karen," I replied. I opened the door with my foot and walked in. Richard and Alex were behind me. Twilight came scurrying in afterwards. I close the door with my feet too. We all took off our shoes and put them by the door and Twilight shook herself off. I put the box down in the middle of the living room. I went to the kitchen. " Hey Richard," I called.

" Yeah?"

" Do you want any hot chocolate?"

" Sure. Here's a bottle for Alex."

" We didn't buy a bottle."

" I guess she just put it in there free of cost."

" That was nice."

I put hot water on the kettle and went upstairs really quick. Richard had already started to put the crib together while he sat Alex down with Twilight against the couch. I went up in my room and saw something sparkle in the corner of my eye. I looked at my dresser and picked up a silver box identical to the one Richard had given me. I read the card under it.

_I planed on giving this to you if you forgave me_

_-Richard_

I opened up the box. I gasped as I saw that he gave me a diamond necklace and earrings that came together. They were even more breath taking than the necklace. I took off my jacket, hat, and gloves and threw them on my bed. I ran down the steps. I saw Richard and I ran and grabbed him in a hug. I kissed him softly and he kissed me back as he wrapped his hands around my waist. After we parted, I looked into his eyes. " What was that for?"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then showed him the box I still hand in my hands. " You saw it?"

I smiled at him. " Thank you _so_ much! How can I make this up to you?"

" You did when you forgave me…but another kiss might do it even better."

I rolled my eyes, but kissed him. He tried to stick his tongue in my mouth and I welcomed him. He lay down with me on top of him, but never broke the kiss. The kettle whistled loudly. I separated from him. " I better go get that, but I'll be right back." I got up and went to go fix the hot chocolate. I thought about it and then I poured it out of Alex's Bottle. Instead, I gave him some orange juice because I thought that hot chocolate would be too…well hot for him. And X'Hal knows I'm not testing it on my skin. I fixed the hot chocolate and put a giant marshmallow in both of them. I put the bottle under my chin and put my head sideways so nothing would spill. I put both of the cups of hot chocolate in my hands my grabbing the handles.

I walked to the living room steadily so that nothing would spill. Richard took his cup and my cup so I could get Alex's bottle out of under my chin. I gave it to him and he drank it up. I ran back to the kitchen and filled up Twilight's food and water bowl and put in on the floor next to the couch. Good thing she wasn't messy. I sat by Richard and drank hot chocolate (he had already finished his). I watched him finish putting together the crib. He put the mattress that came with it in there. I went to one of the closets downstairs and pulled out some blankets, thick and thin. I put the thickest and softest at the bottom. I picked up Alex and placed him down. Richard put the other blanket on top of him. We both looked over him on the same side. He tried to reach up and pull my hair, but he was too tired. _I know a Tameranean lullaby I can sing. _**(A/N: The song is actually in _Rōmaji)_**

_**Anata no yume wo miteta **_

_**Sabishisou na namida wo mita **_

_**Itsunomanika atashi wa anata ni nari**_

**_Onaji namida wo nagashiteru_**

_**Aishitai to kidzuki, aisenai to yureru**_

_**Kono owari ni obieteru**_

_**Anata ga atashi wo, atashi ga anata wo**_

_**Subete ubai hajimeteru**_

_**Aishitai to kidzuki, aisenai to yureru**_

_**Kono saki wo shinjiteitai**_

_**Anata ga atashi wo, atashi ga anata wo**_

_**Sotto mamori hajimeta yoru ni…**_

At least he fell asleep. I yawned and sat down against the edge of the crib, so did Richard. I looked at the clock. Only three? Wow, with a baby, time goes by slow. " That was beautiful."

" Thank you. That's not all of it though, if I had done all of it, I would be sitting there for 4 minutes. I'm too tired for that."

" Would you mind singing an English version?"

_**I was dreaming of you**_

_**I saw your lonely tears**_

_**Then, before I knew it, I had become you**_

_**Now I am shedding those very same tears**_

_**I realize that I want to love you**_

_**I tremble, for I cannot love you—**_

_**I fear what it may come to in the end**_

_**You and me, me and you—**_

_**We're starting to think only of one another**_

_**I realize that I want to love you**_

_**I tremble, for I cannot love you—**_

_**I want to be sure of our future**_

_**You and me, me and you—**_

_**That night we began secretly watching over one another…**_

" Kori?"

I let out another yawn. " Yeah?"

" It kind of reminds me of you and me."

" Really?" I yawned again.

" Well, I tell you later, you're obviously tired."

I yawned once more and put my head against the bars of the crib. Richard put his head on top of mine and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Whoo! 28 pages! 9,281 words! 37,190 characters without spaces! 46,105 with spaces! 422 paragraphs! 1,246 lines! Best ever! Great Rob/Star goodness! And no matter how many times they'll fight, his charm always makes things better. The song in English is called ' By Fate Bound As One'. It's from the animated series _Ultra Maniac._ It's only shown in Japan, but you can find it on YouTube. The person who has all of the episodes is Mooyavi. This was the song that's at the end of the show. That was only some of the song. _Ultra Maniac _was originally a manga by Wataru Yoshizumi. I think it only has 5 volumes, I'm not sure. But if it does, than the series is over. Okay well…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**--**

**--**

**-- **


	7. Keep Holding On

**Do You Love Me?**

_By_

_AnimalGurl55_

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't helped update in...forever, let's just put it that way. First I was busy with my other stories and an upcoming one and then my computer messed up. And now I have to worry about my fanfics _and_ my horror book that I'm writing. Plus, since we got a new computer, we lost our Microsoft Office CD so I'm writing on WordPad, so they'll be a lot of mistakes, but I'll try to proofread it. And I was reading Twilight and New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. So please, bare (or is it bear?) with me now and I'll try my best to feed your hungry souls (sounds like a horrible pick up line). And ignore the fact that I wrote the same things on each of my stories...**

**So, last chapter at the end when it said that the song would take 4 minutes, it was supposed to be a long Tameranean song that was 4 hours long. I just didn't have time to put her stuttering and stuff, so I just put 4 minutes. Oh yeah, I might take everything off of Kori's POV eventually just because it's starting to bore me and I can't talk about anybody else unless I switch it and a bunch of other technical stuff. So...uh...yeah, just read.**

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO READ A CHAPTER THAT'S NOT AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE BUT SOMEWHAT LONG, READ LATER! SORRY FOR THE SOMEWHAT LONG CHAPTER, THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST REALLY LONG CHAPTER.

* * *

**

" Get up!" Rachel seethed.

Richard and I stirred.

" Rachel," I said, " be quiet, you're going to wake up Alex."

From the sound, Rachel was bending down. " Get up before Mandy comes home!" she whispered fiercely. That woke us up. Richard jolted up and pulled me upright.

" Mandy..." I whispered. My once happy demeanor turned immediantly into a sad one. Rachel went into the kitchen and fixed herself some herbal tea.

_'Do you want any?'_ She asked me in my mind. Just like she did Richard while we were still apart of the Titans(Haunted), she went through my mind when I was in a coma and now we have a mind connection.

_'Make that two.'_

" Um...I guess I'll put that crib upstairs..." Richard said. He handed Alex to me. I laid Alex on the couch, careful to make sure he didn't roll over in his sleep and hit the floor. Rachel came back with two steaming cups of tea.

" You two had fun."

" You already knew it?" I asked. She nodded her head.

" That's an amazing gift you've got. Speaking of gifts, I--" the door burst open and in came Mandy and Tara with Gar carrying their items, Nans and Karen who had copies of Rachel's book in their hands and were chatting, and Diana and Bruce with a few binders with weddings planned by their wedding planner in their hands. Vic came in a little later, a new video game to challenge Gar in. Rachel and I went and continued to drink our tea uninterrupted. But Rachel and Garfield shared a quick glance they probably thought went unnoticed. Unnoticed by everyone...but me. I glanced at Rachel, but she paid attention to the floor in front of her.

" Robbie-poo!" Mandy yelled up the stairs. Richard trudged down the steps unwillingly. He glanced at me and I glanced back. That didn't go unnoiced by Mandy.

" Mandy and I have announcements!" Tara said in a shrill voice. We all looked up.

" We have decided to get married earlier! How does Valentine's Day sound!" Mandy yelled out loud. My eyes widened in shock, despair, or some other emotion; I wasn't sure. Gar dropped all other their bags. Bruce and Diana looked up from their book in shock. This was a first from Bruce's usually expressionless face. Babs looked like this was the first time she was hearing about the engagement period: her mouth fell open wide. From what I recall, she was never correctly told; I'm not sure. The book fell from Karen's hand as her mouth, too, fell open. Vic's game fell to the ground and broke in half. But the most heartbreaking face was Rachel. It was distorted in many emotions: pain, anger, angiush, everything. The lightbulb in the room broke and the room when dark. Alex screamed as he woke up.

Through the dark, I could see Rachel getting up and bursting out the door.

" Rachel!" I ran after her. It was raining now. I looked back at the doorway of the house, thinking about getting my shoes. I saw gar's face. The expression was guilt. I decided not to get my shoes. I ran all the way into the forest, where Rachel already was. She probably phased there when she knew no one could see her. She was hunched over in the middle of the forest. It was a damp, large circle with no trees there, except for one that knock over in the middle of the circle. I walked over to her. I let out a sigh for I was about to use a new power I had aquired.

Over where Rachel and I were, I made a green dome above us to block out the rain. She looked up, teary eyed. A single tear ran down her cheek and a nearby branch exploded. I sat down on the bench looking straight ahead. " Its powered by compassion. If I gather up all of my love, I could make a dome like this, block out everything. It would've helped the Titans in many occassions." She laughed bitterly.

" This should hurt you more than it hurts me."

" How so?"

" Well, Terra was there for a little while and I had my opprotunity, I was just afraid of my feelings. And when she left, I still didn't make any move on him. And then, somehow she got out of that forsaken rock.You and Robin actually made small advances on each other. And then this..._thing_ wasn't even here that long, she comes out of the blue. And he immediantly falls for her."

I stayed looking ahead. She was right. And no matter how many times he told me he love me, that wouldn't make up for anything.

" Let's just go home." I said, pulling down the dome.

" Wait, can I tell you something?"

" Sure."

" Well..."

**FLASHBACK** **(Blueyedgirl and artsigurl, this is for you! And I know, it's not a great BBxRAE moment, but there will be more)**

Rachel was walking in the middle of the street. She had already left Babs and Karen to look for baby things, and knowing them, they'd be a while. So she went off on her own to browse. She was just roaming around. Her foot got stuck on something that she couldn't see through the snow. She pulled and pulled at it, but it wouldn't come out. She wiped away the snow. " A crack, that's just great!" She could hear the faint engine of a car. She pulled at it frantically for she could see the car clearly now. Her eyes went wide.

" Rachel!"

She whipped her head around. " Gar?!"

" Hold on!" He backed up and gained speed as he ran foward. He tackled her from the side and the heel of her boot came out of the crack. She landed in the snow with a loud thump. He was on top of her. He stood up and then carried her as though she was a baby. " Are you okay?"

" Yes."

" You really scared me there, Rach."

" It's Rachel and why should you be scared? You have your wonderful Tara." she said, grimacing.

" I used to like her, but now, I don't, and it's nothing close to love."

" Says the guy who got her pregnant. Put me down!" He did so immediantly.

" I only did it once and I was pretty drunk."

" That's what they always say." She started to walk away. He ran after her.

" Is this anyway to treat your savior?" He asked. She turned to him.

" Thank you for saving me, but I won;t need your sevices any longer. Goodbye." She turned the other way, but he kept following.

" Please, just go to lunch with me."

" Will you leave me alone, then?"

" We'll be in the same house for who knows how long."

" Fine, just go!"

**-----------------------------------**

" Two cups of herbal tea please." Gar said at the counter.

" Herbal tea?"

" You like it don't you?"

" Yeah, but I didn't think you did."

" Well, ever since an old friend of mine started drinking it, I kind of got into it."

" Would that old friend be Raven?"

" Yeah..."

" Here's your herbal tea, sir." the lady at the counter said. She gave a big smile. He barely noticed it though, he was too busy looking at Rachel. He wordlessly put the money on the counter and took both of the steaming cups and went to a table. He slid one over to Rachel's side.

" So, what do you like?" he asked.

" Things."

" Any things in particular?"

" Yes..." he was slowly aggravating her.

"LIke what?"

" You know, you have gotten _way _past the stalker phase."

" I just want to know a bit about you."

" My favorite color is purple. Enough for you?"

" Nope. But mine's green." He gave her a goofy smile.

She rolled her eyes. " Of course it is. One of my favorite poems is _The Raven_ by Edgar Allen Poe."

" Do you like ravens?"

She smiled, which was hard for anyone to succeedly make her do. " Of course. They're mysterious."

" What's your favorite book?"

" Right now, Death Wish."

" Horror?"

" Wouldn't have it any other way."

They talked mindlessly for hours, Gar making her laugh more than she ever had with anyone other than Kori. She glanced down at her watch.

" Well Gar, I go to get going."

" Well, it was nice talking with you." He took her hand and kissed it. She tried her best to hide her blush, but unlike at Titans Tower, she didn't have a hood to cover anything up. Someone's glass at a nearby table exploded and their drink went everywhere. She quickly drew her hand back.

" Goodbye Garfield." She made her way to the door. She opened it and looked back toward the table. He waved at her and smiled his goofy smile. She smiled and waved back. She walked out the glass doors.

**END FLASHBACK**

" I'm glad you had fun." I said, I still wasn't happy. But right before we walked through the doors, I put on a fake smile, because I had had so much practice with it at my last times at the Tower.

" Hey guys, we have to go out to dinner and then to a club for the 'ocassion' so get dress. Bruce and Diana will only be there for the dinner part, and Alex should be asleep for a while. So hurry up and get dressed." Babs said, probably feeling much pity for us.

**-------------------------**

Bruce paid for the a snazzy, 5 Star resteraunt. We had a large, rectangular table closed off from the rest of the resteraunt. They had golden chandeliers and the silverware was made out of glass; you could see through it, and if you broke it, you could stab someone with it...They had the fanciest of fancy tablecloths; made entirely out of satin. Their food probably turned to gold. The waiters were probably paid with diamonds. On one side of the table was Diana, and across from her was Bruce. Then next to Bruce was me, and then across from me was Babs. Next to me was Rachel and across from her was Vic. Next to Rachel was Karen and across from Karen was Gar. Next to Karen was Richard, and across from Richard was Tara. At the head of the table was Mandy. So it was in this order: On my side it was Bruce, me, Rachel, Karen, and Richard. On the other side was Diana, Babs, Vic, Gar, Tara. Then at the head of the table was Mandy.

_' It's like the evil, coniving bitch is at the head of the table.'_ Rachel thought to me.

_' You took the words right out of my mouth.'_ I thought back.

The food was great, but it would have been a whole lot better without the company we had there. Whenever Mandy would talk, she talked so loud that everyone had to stop their conversations.

" So Kori Darling," My head whipped up, " what do you think about the earlier date for the wedding. I'm just _dying_ to know what you think." She and Tara snickered.

My chewing of my food came to an abrupt stop. I looked at all of the eyes that were looking at me. I swallowed the food down hard. " I'm...ecstatic for you." I raised my glass. " I wish for you two the best of luck...and love. Until death do you part." We all clinked glasses. Mandy and Tara looked surprise, as if they though I would start crying or something. Rachel looked at me skeptically.

_' The " until death do you part" was a threat.' _She nodded her head. I let out a sigh. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I glanced over to Richard. His eyes just screamed out to me about what he was thinking when I said that. Mostly if I was lying or telling the truth. I glanced down at the table as my eyes fill with tears.

**----------------------------**

I didn't dance, I sat down the whole time. I didn't drink any achohol either. I was trying to stay off of it, it was better for me. That way, I wouldn't unconsciously do anything with Richard.

" One cup of apple cider."

" Make that two. I'll pay." I let out a sigh. It had to be Richard, who else would always offer to pay?

" Where's your fiance?" I asked bitterly. He frowned.

" Her? Probably hitting on some guy."

" Here are your drinks, sir." The waitress was mainly talking to Richard. And like Gar did when he was with Rachel, he barely noticed. But this waitress was much more rude. " Sir?"

He turned. " Yes?"

" Do you need help with--"

" No."

She momentarily glowered at him, but then looked at me with a scornful expression. She thought I was nothing compared to the godlike creature next to me. _' How right she is.'_

He took a seat next to me. " Did you mean it?"

" What?" I said, knowing perfectly well what.

" That you wish us happiness until death do us part?"

" The ending was more of a threat, but I guess. It's not like there was any hope for us anyways. You've only known me for a few days." And then I added quietly, " as far you know."

" What was that last part?"

" Nothing. Oh yeah." I pulled out something from my purse. " I can't keep accepting your gifts. I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand, and the fact that I'm near broke and somehow have all of this jewelry is pretty strange. I'm going to ask you to either return it or give it to your future wife." He winced at the word.

" No, you at least keep the bracelet."

" Okay then, but will you take everything else back?"

" Do I have a choice?"

I smiled at his defeat. " No."

" Can I have this dance then?" He held out his hand.

" Do I have a choice?"

_**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in **_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_'I guess I don't have to worry about this. Whatever's meant to be will happen.'_

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

We kapt dancing even when the song was over. _'Maybe...this _will_ work out perfectly.'_ Just then, Mandy came bursting through the crowd and right toward us. I separated from him quickly.

" What the hell do you think your doing!" she yelled, but not loud enough to attract many people.

" Just dancing." I said.

" And laughing and flirting and--UGH!"

" We weren't flirting!" Richard said, raising his hands in defense.

" I saw you!" she said. " And you!" She turned to me. " You said all that shit to my face about wishing us the best of luck!"

I smiled humourously. Making Mandy mad was fun. " Good night Mandy." I said, still smiling. I walked toward the exit. I opened the door, it was snowing again.

" Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"

I was still smiling and it only got bigger. " Kori has left the building, thank you very much." I did my best Elvis impression. I put my index finger to my lips and kissed it as I pulled away and separated them to make a peace sign. **(A/N: That was confusing.) **" Peace out! You've been a wonderful crowd, rock on!" I made my way out.

" I hate you Kori Anders!" she yelled out.

" I hate you too bitch!" I yelled. I laughed all the way home. _So_ much fun to make her mad.

* * *

**HINT: All of you worried about what will happen to Mandy/Terra's babies, I will tell you this. They DON'T have a miscarraige (sp). They DON'T have an abortion. The baby WILL be born. Now try and guess what happens, just don't say it in the review because if your right, then I'll be tempted to tell you your right.**

**Okay, it's not supposed to be the greatest chapter in the world, just the chapter stating that I'm finally back! Oh yeah! **

**Thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed a chapter: **

**Chapter 1:StarfireXRobin4ever, i.am.emerson.tuesday, mee.and.mafia93, Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin, The wife of Daniel Radcliffe, wildcat, ChocolateQuill, HeadStrongx3, Koriand'r Grayson, 12345, ravenlover01400, teentitansraven2, Gurlz Chocolate, pixiepuff101, CristalBlueRose**

**Chapter 2: Mew Sakuranbo, SincerleyMe., pixiepuff101, Gurlz Chocolate, TheRealStarfire, The wife of Daniel Radcliffe, Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin, linzheart92, Koriand'r Grayson, robstar4eva, CristalBlueRose, ChocolateQuill,**

**Chapter 3: dark-demon2156, TheRealStarfire, Zdala, Asuka Sohryu29, Nikkiriiii., lalala5812, RobinxStarfireLuvr, Koriand'r Grayson, CristalBlueRose**

**Chapter 4: Lyla, Nightstar Grayson, angel moyers, RobinxStarfireLuvr, ravenlover01400, Koriand'r Grayson, HeadStrongx3, pixiepuff101, final frost bite fantasy, dick-grayson, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe..., ChocolateQuill**

**Chapter 5: Nightstar Grayson, Mew Sakuranbo, CristalBlueRose, wolfiegirl93, Koriand'r Grayson, TheRealStarfire, ChocolateQuill**

**Chapter 6: Koriand'r Grayson, World of Nightmares, RoseXxxXThorn, Mew Sakuranbo, vballqueen1792, i.am.emerson.tuesday, HeadStrongx3, Blueyedgirl, artsigurl, RobinxStarfireLuvr, Nightstar Grayson**

**REVIEW!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Go ahead, that button down there's getting lonely.**

**Go ahead and push it.**


	8. Questions and Answers

_**Do You Love Me?**_

_By AnimalGurl55_

**Yeah, it's been long. But hey, at least I'm still living! Yep, I'll try and update sooner next time, but it may be a little trouble. Plus, I'm starting another story with DuskEcho on my account call T.I.T.A.N CAMP! So watch out for that. But I hope you haven't totally lost hope in me. Trust me, this is the last time I'll wait more than a month to update. And this chapter is pretty much just like heart to heart with Kori and someone else that you wouldn't expect, but no one outrageous like Tara or Mandy. But there will also be a semi-fight. And I didn't feel like putting the comma before the quotation, so I just left it a period. Well, ENJOY!**

**_Chapter 8: Questions and Answers_**

* * *

(Still Kori's POV) 

I leaned against Alex's crib in my room. He stirred a little in his sleep. " Alex, a bit of advice. Don't name your child Mandy or Tara if their hair is blonde—you're just asking for trouble. Also, if you're even thinking about marrying a Tara or Mandy, don't get a joint account and file for pre-nups. And see if her name is spelled T-A-R-A or T-E-R-R-A. I for one think Tara was better when she was Terra—even though she was psychotic and betrayed us… And you're asleep so I should stop talking to you because apparently, you're not going to talk back are you?" No answer. " Didn't think so." I flopped down on my bed.

" Kori, I think you've lost your mind." I said to myself. I let out a sigh and fell asleep.

--------------------------------

**(DREAM)**

I woke up on a plain white surface. All around me was white. " Hello?" I could have sworn my echo came back at me to taunt me.

" Koriand'r, it is I, X'Hal. I am here to help you."

" X'Hal? Am I dead?! All I did was fall asleep!"

X'Hal came up to her. " Oh Koriand'r you are not dead. You are merely dreaming. I came into your dream to help you with your problems. Please, stand."

I did as I was told. " X'Hal, I assure you, I am fine."

" Only part of you is fine; Koriand'r is fine. Kori and Starfire are madly in love…but also so confused. Robin was it? Or is it Richard?"

I didn't reply.

" The person in front of me—Kori—is not only having problems with Richard, she is having problems with Mandy, no?"

" Correct."

" And Starfire is somewhere inside you. Of course I could get her out of you." She waved her hand slightly under the white robe and my hair went from black to red and my contacts ceased to be there. Looking at X'Hal made me think I was looking in a mirror. Galfore always said I was the stunning image of X'Hal herself. It was just that at the time my eyebrows were about the size of little glemporks—had a Starfire moment there. " But do you want Starfire out of you?" she continued.

" I… I don't know." I stuttered.

She took my hand. " Come. Let us take a walk." As X'Hal walked, many things appeared where her feet had once been. Grass came up from the ground, flowers bloomed, trees shadowed over land, small birds were chirping, and little creeks and brooks came into a large lake. X'Hal sat me down in front of it and she was behind me. " Much has happened in Tameran without you, Princess—things that I am afraid to show you. There was a death in the royal family not too long ago—a mere Earth week ago at the most." She touched the water and small ripples formed. Once the lake calmed again, an image was formed. It was Galfore making a speech. My eyes scrunched up. There was a pure white casket behind him—the kind of casket they used for royal deaths. He spoke in Tameranean.

'_Although she has been banished,' Galfore started. ' Komand'r will be honored as a Tameranean. Komand'r was a member of the royal family—first in line for the throne. Although her deeds were not the best, Komand'r will be in our hearts and remembered as a proud member of the royal family.'_

The image faded.

" Komand'r…Blackfire…dead? I—I can't believe it." I almost fell over backwards, but X'Hal had her hands propped on my shoulders keeping me back. She stroked my hair.

" I am sorry Princess, but I have more to show you; not sad I will assure you." She touched the water once more. A beautiful lady was there. " That is Arisol, Galfore's bride."

" I was there last month and I saw no Arisol."

" She was away trying to make peace with a planet who was on the edge of war with Tameran; she succeeded. She was pregnant at the time."

" Galfore is having a child?" I said looking up with a little hope in my eyes. Maybe I wouldn't miss everything.

She gave me a sympathetic look. " Had a child. He named her Koriand'r—after his bumgorf."

" Everything is happening on Tameran without me. I'm stuck her on Earth with Richard or Robin or whoever he wants to be today when my sister just died and my caretaker just had a baby. Why did nobody contact me?"

" They didn't know where you were. They thought you were still with the Titans. Starfire, it's okay. You don't have to fight for yourself." She motioned to the water. " You have Rachel, Barbara, Bruce, Diana, Karen, Victor, Ryan, Andi, _all_ of these are people who care about you. These are the closest people. Do not keep them in the dark. They care about you and they want to know about your problems." She laid my head down on her lap and stroked my hair once more and it turned back to normal and my contacts were back in. " I'll be here if you need me—just give me a call." She began to softly sing me to sleep.

_**Baby girl **_

**If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there in you**

**Hopes can fail and dreams can fade  
Rain can fall down on your big parade  
Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart  
There are no guarantees  
But love will always find you when you just believe**

**If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there in you**

_**And work harder **_

* * *

I woke up at 6 AM very teary-eyed. Alex was wide-awake and exploring his crib. I picked him up and sat with him on my bed. I sat Indian styled and placed him in my lap. I recited the song X'Hal had sung for me to him. I don't know how she learned it, but I remember it from some chick flick. He was laughing and clapping by the end of the song. " Hungry?" I asked. He clapped faster. " I'll take that as a yes." I wiped my eyes so no one would see that I was crying about what had happened in my dream and changed into some sweats and a tank top since I had fallen asleep in my dress. I put him on my hip. " Okay, let's go on down." I looked around the railing when I got there to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Bruce and Diana were having coffee, Rachel was awake having herbal tea, and Karen was also there just chatting with Rachel. 

" Good morning." I said.

" Morning Kor." Rachel said. She smirked. " You gave us one hell of a show yesterday."

" Sorry about that." I replied.

" I thought it was pretty damn funny!" Karen said. " Finally that spoiled bitch got a taste f what she deserves. I wish you could have stayed longer to show Mandy off some more."

" And see Rachel show Tara off." Diana added.

" You showed Tara off?" Kori asked.

" Sure did."

" Oh. I'm glad you gave her what she deserved."

" What's wrong with you?" Karen asked taking Alex from my hands. I sighed and sat by Bruce.

" I missed everything on Tameran waiting here on Earth."

" What'd you miss?" Bruce asked.

" My sister died so I am first in line for the throne and the last of the actual royal family—Galfore isn't part of the royal family, just my caretaker. Galfore got married without telling me to a beautiful woman named Arisol. Galfore also had a child and her name is Koriand'r."

" He named her after you?" Karen asked. I nodded.

" And how exactly do you know all of this?" Rachel asked.

I pointed up. " X'Hal. She talked to me. I'm—well Starfire is—the stunning image of her you know."

Karen ran up to hug me awkwardly with Alex still on her hip. " I'm so sorry Kori."

" It's okay. I'm just mad that I didn't tell them that I was in Gotham and not with the Titans so they would now where to contact me. Bruce, is it possible for Black Angel to have a week or so off to be in Tameran?"

" And also Dark Goddess because she wants to help her friend." Rachel said putting a hand on Kori's shoulder.

" I don't see why not since the crime rate hasn't been too high lately and we've got all of the Titans here plus Barbara is off of her trip. Take as long as you two need."

" Thanks Bruce." Rachel and I said in unison.

* * *

I got on my laptop toward afternoon time. Right when I was about to connect to the Internet, there was a knock on my door. 

" Who is—?" I never got to finish.

" I know you're in there bitch!"

" Sorry, I'm not familiar with that name."

" Open the damn door!"

" It's already open FYI."

Mandy burst through my room. " Who do you think you are?"

" Kori Anders." I closed the laptop and stood up. I walked to the door. " Got a problem with it?" I walked out. I wasn't going to get blood on my carpet.

" Hey! You whore! Why are you trying to run away?!"

" Nobody's running Mandy. But of course you wouldn't realize that." I turned around. " It's not like you have the brains to."

" I am probably ten times smarter than you will ever be!"

" You wish Mandy, you wish."

She reached for my shoulder, but all of my training with Batman got me prepared for anything. I grabbed her arm and almost twisted it around until I remembered that she's pregnant and she could say anything to blame me for whatever happens to her. I quickly walk down the steps.

" Hey Kor-whore! I'm talking to you!"

" And I hear your voice loud and clear, could never miss it!" I slipped on my shoes that were on the turn of the steps and kept on going. I had to get out of this house before I killed her…and the baby.

'_Crap!'_ Everyone was in the living room. Richard slightly rose out of his seat.

" Well Kor-whore I think you're just mad because Richard is mine." I stopped and gritted my teeth. I turned to face her.

" What?" I seethed.

" You heard me."

Richard came over behind me as though he was going to hold me back. X'Hal knows I needed him to hold me back.

'_Do not lose control.'_ I heard her say in my mind. I was huffing and puffing in large breaths though.

" Mandy, leave her alone," Richard said. Gar told Vic to turn off the TV.

" Why are you defending her? She's such a slut," Mandy said, flipping back her hair.

" Is that all you can say?" I yell out. " I mean I know your vocabulary isn't the largest but you could at least come up with some different insults."

" You're just mad because out of all the people Richard could have chosen, he chose me and not you."

I tried to move forward but Richard was holding me in a tight grip. " Stay calm." He whispered in my ear.

" See that Kori," Mandy continued. " That is the closest you will ever get to Richard. I'll make sure of it." She laughed like Cruella Deville I kicked my feet to loosen Richard's grip but it didn't work.

" Just let me hit her once!" I yelled out.

' _You don't want to do that.' _X'Hal was saying.

' _The hell I don't!'_

He whispered in my ear, " I love you, not her. Just remember that."

He loosened his grip on me and I pushed him off of me. " You know what Mandy. You've got some nerve. You think I can't kill you in one second? I would rather kill your baby and go to jail for the rest of my life than know that Richard was with a slutty bitch like you." I tried to move forward once more, but Richard grabbed my wrists. "I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy that you let a good guy be force to stay with someone he doesn't love. Especially since the person only wants his inheritance. You like to be hated don't you? You like the fact that no one likes you. That does _not_ make you popular—that just means everyone hates you. The only person who likes you is Tara and no one likes her either. Yeah maybe when she was Terra. But you know, when someone says 'I'm going to annihilate you' you kind of break that bond with them. So yes Mandy, I hope you have a fun time being a bitch. I feel sorry for your child, Richard, because their mother's a slut and she's going to teach them to be just like her."

" Well Kori just remember that _I'm _birthing his child, and _I'm_ being his wife. You can imagine that it's you, but let it be known—_you're _not his bride and not birthing his child."

' _X'Hal, she's gone to far. This bitch is going down!'_

'_No!'_

" Bitch!" I yelled out. Richard tried to grab my wrists harder this time, but I moved my arms away fast. I ran up to her with my arms outstretched. But Richard is faster than me while I'm in my boots. He leaped up and grabbed my waist. I got pushed against his arms because of Newton's damned laws of motions—in this case: whatever's in motion stays in motion—and then flung back onto his rock hard abs. I still grabbed at her but my arm was just out of reach. She laughed her crazy cackled laugh.

Richard and I said, " Shut the hell up!" I'm surprised he said it, so was Mandy.

Bruce stood up. " Richard, take Kori outside to cool off. Then bring her back in. We've all got to have a talk about these arguments. They've gone on for way too long."

' _At least someone's got some sense.' _X'Hal remarked.

' _Did I call for you?'_

' _No, but you needed help. See you tonight Kori. Don't do anything idiotic.' _I scoffed.

Richard flipped me over and threw me over his shoulder. It hurt my stomach like crazy since it's so muscular. He opened the door and closed to tightly behind him. He put me down and then sat down on the top step. Then he pulled me down onto his lap by my waist. I leaned my head against his chest.

" Kori don't believe her. You know all of that is a lie."

" Most of it."

He turned around and looked at me. " What do you mean?"

" You'll never be mine; maybe in my heart and mind, but legally? Never. She'll always have you. And I envy her for that. Not only that, the conceited snob is just asking to be slapped in the face. I don't worry, I'll grant her wish in a quick second."

" Please, just don't do anything stupid."

I scoffed. " It's not like I've got anything to lose if I went to jail."

" Damn it Kori! What about Alex? What about Rachel, Babs, Bruce, and Diana? Would you never want to see them again? Damn it Kori! What about me—us?"

" I love you Richard, but can I have you? No. I never will. You know that."

" Maybe one day. Let's go back inside."

He opened the door for me after we stood up. I walked in.

" Good," Bruce said after we sat down. I sat down on the couch as far away from Mandy as possible. She was twirling Richard 's shirt in her fingers while glaring up at me. I remembered X'Hal's words and turned my head so no anger would build up. " Anybody know where this began?" Bruce continued.

" Mandy and Tara were born," Rachel said crossing her arms.

" Bitch." Tara spat back.

" Hey guys, why don't you both shut up because that's not helping a damn thing!" Karen yelled out. She sure knew how to shut a crowd up.

" The Titans came to visit," I said; at least I'd try to be a sensible person.

" Why _did_ we even come here?" Tara asked.

" A vacation." Gar said.

" From hell is more like it." Tara said.

" If you don't want to be here," Rachel said, " then leave. We were all perfectly fine until you came and ruined the peace. Just leave Karen and Vic here—they deserve a vacation from your crazy tower. Plus they're the only ones here from Jump City that actually are sane."

" You're getting off topic." Bruce said.

I was going to be normal. I was going to be peaceful and calm no matter how many things they said to me. " Mandy and Tara apparently have some problem with Rachel and I. I would guess the same kind of hate they had for Starfire and Raven. Perhaps they see Rachel as Raven and myself as Starfire. They believe that we're going to take Richard and Garfield away from them I presume."

" Oh please!" Mandy said. " You're just a slut! I've seen the way you flirt with Bruce and that Ryan guy. You just want Richard but I'm not intimidated by you at all."

" Cute, but it'd be better if you knew what you were talking about. Nonetheless, you should stop using the word slut, it loses it's macho after a while." I replied. Rachel looked at me incredulously. I knew she was wondering why I haven't popped Mandy in the mouth yet. I entwined my fingers and placed them on my lap. " And I'd rather Alex's first word _not_ be slut. And once again you have gone of topic."

" You know what Kor-whore—"

" Ooh, Kor-whore. That _never_ gets old—note my sarcasm."

" I'd like to say something." Gar said.

Rachel. " _Really?_" she said skeptically. " Something smart?"

" Yes. Bruce will ask us questions and you must answer truthfully."

" That's actually a good plan," Karen said.

" It's the apocalypse!" Vic screamed.

" Haha," Gar said dryly.

" Bruce? Can we do this already?" I asked.

" Fine. Rachel, do you hate Tara?"

" Damn straight and without a doubt."

" Tara, do you hate Rachel?"

" Hell yes."

" Mandy do you hate Kori?"

" Yes I hate that man stealing bitch."

" Kori?"

" Not entirely."

" What?!" Rachel yelled. I ignored her.

" Maybe the part of her who acts all tough, is dumb as rocks, and a bitch. Other than that, I could care less. And as the song goes 'Hate is a strong word…but I really, really, really don't like you. And trust me—I _really_, really, really don't like you or that song."

" Garfield…are you attracted to Tara?" Bruce sounded like he really wasn't enjoying this.

" I was…until Mandy changed her."

Diana took over. " Garfield, are you attracted to Rachel?"

He turned toward her. " Yeah…" he turned around and looked at Tara. "I think." She gave him a look. "I'm not sure. But I think I am." He thought about it. " I am."

" You said you're attracted to her, but do you love her?" Diana asked. Diana would make a _great_ talk show host.

He looked at Rachel again. " I truly do." She gave him a small smile.

" Rachel?" Diana already knew what she was going to say. You could tell by her voice.

" I truly love Garfield Logan."

" Now Tara—" Diana said it like 'Terra.' I'm guessing Mandy made Terra say that Tara was no longer going to be pronounced the same way as Terra; that the first 'a' in Tara was a short 'a'/ Figures.

" It's _Tara_."

Diana gave her a fake smile. " Of course it is."

Scratch the whole talk show host thing.

" So _Tara_ do you love Garfield?"

She looked down. " Hell no. Any one who likes her must be deranged."

" Garfield—"

" Can you call me Gar by any chance?"

" Gar…this may be an awkward question, but does the BeastBoy side of you still have feelings…for Raven?"

He looked shocked. " Wow, I haven't seen her in a while. I guess…that there will always be a part if my heart belonging to Raven. I mean true love and first loves never die. But right now…I have to say that most of my heart is Rachel's."

" Way to go Garfield." I said very truly. I gave him a small round of applause. "Don't break her heart."

" I wont, trust me."

" Tara," Diana made sure to stress her name. " Do you think that it'll be a problem that Rachel and Gar love each other?"

" He's still marrying me in the end." Rachel turned a little sad, but barely.

" Fine with me." She said. " His heart is mine in the end."

" Then I guess the Rachel/Gar/Tara thing is over. Moving on to you three, the main problems. Also known as Kori, Richard and Mandy."

" Why is my name last?" Mandy said.

" Fine, Mandy, Richard, and Kori. You don't mine being at the end Kori do you?"

" Hey, save the best for last."

" No wait put my name last!" Mandy yelled. I rolled my eyes.

" Just continue Diana." I said.

She sighed. " Kori?"

" Yes."

" I know you're attracted to Richard like every other girl in Gotham and Jump are so I'm just going to ask you—are you in love with Richard,"

I cocked my head to the side—classic Starfire. Anyways, not matter how many times I'd told myself that I loved Richard or Robin or whoever he wants to be today, it's going to be different saying it in front of all of them—in front of his fiancé. I don't know if I would believe the words if they came out. " Ask Mandy first please. I need time to think."

" Sure. Mandy do you love Richard?"

" We'll, unlike Tara, I stay true to my man. So yes I do."

I had finish thinking right after that short question and answer. " Do you actually know the meaning of love? How to care about someone no matter the money or the looks? It's not just being in bed together or how good he looks or his money, it's a commitment."

" I know how to love that you very much."

" Kori?"

" I do love Richard. And I do love Robin; with all of my heart and soul I do."

" Richard? You've been pretty quiet."

" I'm not sure about Kori. I don't love Mandy I'll tell you that. I'm not so sure about Kori though. I don't know if I love Kori for being Kori or because she—"

" I remind you of Starfire. You don't know if you love me for me or if you love the fact that I remind you of Starfire. I'm not going to be your replacement for her and I'll be damned if I love you and you love me because I'm a cheap imitation."

" Kori, I know that I love you for being you…its just sometimes I'm with you and I feel that I'm with Starfire talking on the Tower roof or something and I still love it. I do love you though, don't forget it."

" How is that possible?!" Mandy shrieked. " How is it that you love her and not me? How—" I cut her off.

" I think that the real problem her was that everyone wanted to be loved."

" What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

" Think about it. I didn't want Richard to let me down because I just lost the last part of my family not even a week ago; I didn't want to be alone and not loved when I grew up. Rachel, you've been betrayed so many times that you were hoping that Gar wouldn't betray you. But you didn't want to give him your trust because there was always that chance that he would betray it. And Tara and Mandy always go around with different guys because they think they are even more loved when that isn't love. And Garfield and Richard just wanted these girls to give them a chance on wooing them when they first saw us. I'm glad you thought of this Garfield, great idea." I got up and stretched a little. " Now if you excuse me, I'll be upstairs."

* * *

I locked the door to my room. " X'Hal!" I whispered. She appeared on my bed. 

" You handled that quite nicely. Better than I expected."

" Hey, I'm a good negotiator. You're not really here are you?"

" No, only to you. But I can still perform miracles and other magical things." She waved her hand and my image changed into Starfire. I sat down next to her. " Koriand'r, I'd rather you hadn't dye your hair that dreadful black."

" It happens to look very nice."

" But it's not as pure and lively as white."

" You want me to dye my hair white?"

" No Koriand'r I want you to get the dye removed."

" Can I at least keep my front strands black?" X'Hal was turning into a very motherly figure for me.

" Yes of course! I wouldn't want to kill your personality. And when you are present on Tameran you must take out those 'contact lenses.' No one has your pure emerald eyes."

" I'll leave after New Year's, I'm not going to miss the ball drop."

" Very well, check you closet later. I've got to run."

She disappeared. I lay down on my bed. X'Hal was an angel I could always turn to for help. She was _my_ angel, my guardian angel. I had a small hope for the future, and it came from X'Hal.

" Thank you X'Hal." I said softly. " For everything…"

* * *

**Kind of a heart to heart chapter ending but hey, I tried my best. REVIEW!**


	9. Up to You

_**Do You Love Me?**_

_By AnimalGurl55_

_**GOOD NEWS! I heard that currently, Teen Titans MAY come back — may. Right now, they say it's on "hold," so it may come back. Like the Courage show and Ed, Edd, and Eddy or whatever, that came back after like 3 years, so you never know. And like Sex and the City, they're doing the movie soon and if it goes really well they might bring back the show. And like Family Guy and the Simpsons, they took those off the air but when they saw how much people liked the show, they put them back on the air on FOX. And there was that speculation a while ago about making a Teen Titans movie in theatres that's with real people, so we might see that in the near future. If they did, my guess is that they'll bring it back in like a year or so and see how it does or Nick, Disney, or somebody will buy it off them and put it on their own channel. Maybe they'll even have a realistic movie, they thought about it back in like season 2. So if it's a big hit (if it happened) maybe they'd bring the show back. Just don't get your hopes up in case this doesn't happen. I forget what I saw this on, but I'll look into it again.**_

**I wanted to update it since my birthday was on the 8****th****; I started writing this on like the 9****th**** of June so I guess I'm quite late then. Nearing 100 reviews, thanks guys; you guys mean a lot to me. So the 99****th****, 100****th****, and 101****st**** reviewers will get a shout-out! Or maybe something else, like I'll put your idea in an author note and see if I can put it somewhere in the story, but you better be reasonable. No deaths or anything for characters. And if you have a really good idea, yours will probably be mentioned, and by good idea, I mean a reasonable one that will make sense, if it doesn't make sense but still good, I'll mention it and tell you why I can't put it in. But I will mention all the ideas you give me, so start thinking; and if you get another idea after you review or something, just PM me and I still mention you. Anyways, I was just looking back at the last chapter and I see that half of the song is missing so I try to do it over and it absolutely won't let me because when I fix it and save it, it changes itself again. Also I'm looking back at the chapters and I cut off a bunch of sentences, I guess I was spacing out and stuff. Like in the 6****th**** chapter the little girl is supposed to tell Richard that she thinks Miss Kori likes him, but it says "I think Ms. Kori," and then the sentence stops right there. Made me very aggravated for a good 3 minutes. I'm getting better at figuring out what I'm writing; so don't give up on me. So just know that it's supposed to be that "Always There in You" by the Valli Girls from the "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants." I've never actually watched that movie because the whole "traveling pants" thing was totally berserk to me. Also my friend let me read the book and the whole girly girl thing isn't my kind of genre. Enough of my babbling though, not that many people read the author notes. Speaking of author notes, I stopped putting so many in the center of the story, last chapter I didn't put any, so proud of myself; ha-ha. May see some BBxRae in here, possibly some slight RobxStar and I'm thinking about CyxBee and BatxWW. I'll see as I go. Man, I've really outdone the talking today. Just go ahead and read. And by the way, that novel I'm starting, I'm going to put it up on Fiction Press since I got a name on there now. I had always heard people on Fan Fiction talking about Fan Fiction's partner Fiction Press, so I thought I'd check it out. My penname's the same on there; AnimalGurl55. I think this may be the longest Author's Note ever. These last few sentences are already on the second page.**

**Oh and I changed my mind, I'm putting it on Quizilla.**

**Bleh, changed my mind again, I'll just type it up and let my friends read it **

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock maybe. Mandy had dragged Richard to a bar long ago, probably wanted to get him so drunk that he believed he loved her or something. That'd be hilarious. I really should get some sleep; I _did_ have to check out that big shot music producer tomorrow or whatever, blah, blah, blah. I hope someone will be able to look after Alex. If not I'm either out of luck or he's just going to have to come with me and try to be quiet. I checked my calendar since the Titans came. I updated it every time something happened. Some people may consider it weird that I like to keep tabs on my life; their problem.

**_December 20- Titans came, Bruce proposed to Diana, went to bookstore, Christmas party, wrote half of my entry that morning, spent $_****_687.83, lost perfectly good apple pie, made Richard jealous which was a dumbass thing to do since it's seem like I'm a home wrecker…and I may be, unintentionally._**

**_December 21- Had to get out of the house, went to bar, saw Richard, he said he loved Starfire and that he's "seen my smile before", did something horrible: slept with Richard or Robin or whoever he wants to be today, attempted—ATTEMPTED—to heal my wound (which I would soon figure out that I failed miserably after about 2 days)._**

**_December 22- Hangover ended at 1:59 am, started a new song for the band, helped Rachel out, decided to let the wound pour out like a river and just start over, realized that Robin, Richard, or the whoever the hell he wants to be today truly matters to me, needed to sit back and breathe, finally burned the damn flirting book. _**

**_December 23- I worked out with the Boy Wonder, only because I fell on my back and he was there to help, Rachel made me S.O.L, made resolutions, had kisses with Robin/Richard/Boy Wonder/Why don't you just stick with one damn name, because of a spark, Kathy and Danielle came back from London, locked Rachel and Gar in a closet (hehe), got kidnapped and stabbed in both arms; just a great way to end a day right? _**

**_December 24- Christmas Eve, fight with Boy Wonder because I told him to forget me and Starfire, nightmare about Boy Wonder arguing with me over crap, "Happily Ever after or Sadly Never Before," saw tennis bracelet longer than Rachel's phone number, snuck out late to buy presents._**

**_December 25- Christmas, orphans came, met Alex (who I love like my own), Babs came home, made up with Boy Wonder, Rachel found me in the act of wrapping her present, had one-on-one talk with Robin/Richard/Boy Wonder/Guy with many names, Rachel's powers—well technically she was Raven at the time—went out of whack for a minute, showed her my new power, went to dinner for the "occasion" of Mandy and Tara's date of their wedding going up to Valentine's Day, showed Mandy off in a club and from what I heard Rachel did the same with Tara, made an interesting "until death do you part" threat.._**

**_December 26- X'Hal opened my eyes to a bunch of things that I didn't understand, planned for my trip to Tameran with Rachel since I've missed so much, X'Hal sang me a very nice song, Gar had a great idea (gasp, just kidding, Gar's a brother to me in ways he doesn't know) of a question and answer thing and it ended up solving the problem. At least we know that he uses that brain when he wants to,_**

**_December 27- Music interview,_**

I scrolled down to a bunch of different dates.

**_January 1- NEW YEAR'S!_**

Scroll…

**_January 9- Go to Tameran with Rachel_**

Scroll…

**_January 20- Danielle's birthday_**

Scroll…

**_February 9- Ryan/Jake's Birthday_**

Scroll…

**_February 14- VALENTINE'S DAY! _**

I bit my lip and added something to that.

**_February 14- VALENTINE'S DAY! The Day Mandy/Richard and Tara/ Gar get married. The day I go back to Tameran for good…maybe. The day Robin will finally see Starfire…maybe. The day Robin will figure out where I've been all this time…maybe._**

I save it quickly and close out of the window. My phone rang: Andi. I picked it up.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." She sounded troubled.

"What's wrong? Something going wrong with you and what's-his-face? Oh, I mean Kyle."

"We're history, but that's not it."

"Okay, shoot."

"I've falling for a taken guy, and you know him."

My eyes widened. "…That being?"

"You've known this guy for a while, and you'd make a good couple if he didn't have a girlfriend."

I immediately knew whom she was talking about. They always said I'd look good with Ryan or Jake but if I did have it choose one, hands down I would choose Ryan. "Which one, Ryan or Jake? They are identical twins."

"The one who's not an idiot."

"Ryan."

She was quiet. "What do I do?"

"Um…Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow after my interview, see how things are going with him and Kathy, and then I'll get back to you."

"Oh yeah, your interview's tomorrow! And here I am babbling about guy problems."

"No really, it's no problem."

"Well, there is a problem. Even if Ryan and Kathy don't last, which would be just horrible, he'd fall for you, I know it and you know it too."

She was right. "Not if you two spend time with each other after January 9th."

"What's happening on the 9th?"

"I'm leaving to go to my home…town."

"You're leaving?"

"For a visit, family death; it was my sister. I'm the last of my family now."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not a problem Andi. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I'll stop by tomorrow to talk about…you know. See you!"

"Bye Andi." I hung up the phone. Got to remember to change my information about today and add the conversation about Ryan. I flopped down on the bed and ran a hand through my hair. If Ryan hadn't had a girlfriend when I met him, I may have been interested in him.

"Having troubles?" I rolled over and hit the floor.

"X'Hal, you mustn't do that, it seems that sometimes you act like you're my age."

"And now you sound like you're my age; billions of years old! Go do something exciting!" My head retracted back. Was this X'Hal?

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Check your closet?"

"No."

"Go check it."

"Why?"

"Will you just do it without a question?"

"Apparently not since that was a question. But whatever you want X'Hal."

"Actually Koriand'r, wait. Bruce is going to call you—"my phone rang, "To go down to the Bat Cave. Whatever you do, do not get an attitude; he's going to talk to you very seriously."

I picked it up. "Down in the Bat Cave, right?"

"Yes." He hung up simple as that.

I was on my way out when she grabbed my arm. I turned. Her eyes were closed and she sounded more sane and normal when she was talking. "Diana is there too. They are very serious, mad even. Just give them short answers like "yes" and "no" and I think you should take their advice so listen up. Oh yeah, whatever you do, don't cry or show any emotion. When you get a little stressed, I'll be there."

I was confused. What could they be mad at? I stopped by Rachel's room and went in without knocking. She was sitting on her bed with Garfield across from her. They were both drinking herbal tea and talking. They didn't notice me. Garfield leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Garfield, you are ridiculous."

I knocked on the side of her wall. She looked up. "Hey Kori."

"Hey. Did Bruce call you?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, he just wants me for something. Well, bye Rachel—and bye Garfield."

"See you later Kori." Rachel said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Gar yelled.

I smiled a little while I closed the door. Gar is _so_ ridiculous.

I let out a big sigh when I was about to walk into the Bat Cave. I knocked.

"Come in." Bruce's voice sounded cold. It sent shivers down my spine. I walked in. It was so dark. The only light came from two lights on the ceiling and the giant monitor that showed a view of all different places in Gotham. Bruce and Diana weren't there, Batman and Wonder Woman were. They sat side by side.

**Damn it, they're mad.**

Diana—my bad, _Wonder _Woman—motioned for me to sit down in the chair across from them and under one of the lights. I sat and squinted under the light.

"Kori." Wonder Woman said.

"Batman, Wonder Woman…"I replied back.

'_Batman's going to be mean, don't be phased.'_ X'Hal whispered slightly as she reappeared as a transparent spirit. I clenched my jaw and made sure I didn't reply to her in anyway.

"May I ask what this is about?"

"If you want to put it bluntly, your sanity." Batman said.

I lifted an eyebrow. "My sanity?" I repeated.

"Kori," Wonder Woman said, "You're a sweet girl, I'll give you that, but sometimes, it seems as though you still think you are the innocent Koriand'r or Starfire. You're not; you can't play the innocent card with everything. You're not going to be able to beat Mandy up and everyone think that you didn't know any better because you couldn't control yourself. You've got to grow up and leave the innocent act behind, Kori."

"I'm not going to let you turn my household into a mockery because you want to act out. _Grow up_. I know you may not be used to being on your own, Princess, but this is the real world. I'm not going to put up with the bitchy Princess attitude."

I narrowed my eyes. _'Says the man who's engaged to Princess Diana of the Amazon Warrior tribe on Themiscyra.'_ I let the thought fade and let my eyes returned to normal. "What about your future daughter-in-law and her attitude?"

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't be having a future daughter-in-law from hell or a grandchild. Dick's just a screw-up at the moment."

"Am I a screw up, too?" '_Watch it.' _X'Hal warned.

"No you're not, Kori. You've just got problems at times."

"I've got problems?" I leaned back in the chair and entwined my fingers and placed my hands on my lap. "Can you specify them?"

"Your anger is uncontrollable," Batman retorted. "You drink away your problems."

"I'm quitting you don't have to worry about that. I've already disposed of all of the alcoholic beverages in the house that belonged to me."

"Good, but you still have crazy mood swings." Batman said.

"Not to mention you're getting mixed up with Richard, whom I might add, will put you on a one way trip of hell with Mandy. You've got good intentions, you just need help letting them out instead of your anger."

"Trust me Kori, if you were just pure good and no anger came out of you, this world would be sunny all the time and be filled with lilacs." Batman said with a grimace at the end.

"We want to offer you help, you need it."

'_Just say yes,'_ X'Hal said.

"I need help? What are you going to do, send me to Arkham Asylum?" They looked at me with blank faces and didn't say anything. "Well you can't send me to Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. That's where Joker and Harley Quinn go, not me! Plus, you all burned it down or something."

"We were never going to send you there." Batman said.

"Then what?"

"Take some time off," Diana said. "With the Justice League."

"Why do you want me to go up with JL?"

"Just until you can get it together." Diana said. "You can have J'onn check you out. We'll even arrange for Supergirl—that is, the _real_ Supergirl—to pick you up. Remember how much fun you had with her when Batman, you, Rachel, Babs, and I were called up to JL because of that important mission in France?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't up there because I was crazy."

'_Kori, __**watch it**_**.' **

"Listen Kori, we don't think you're crazy, you just need to straighten things out. We want the best for you, we really do. Just please go up there, for us." Diana said.

I looked down and sighed, defeated. "I'll go, and change the date of my trip to Tameran; January 4th is the earliest I'll go. Could you send me a transmission everyday of what Alex is doing? I can't bear to think of what Mandy or Tara could do to him. I'll assure you that I don't need to straighten things out, it was your idea to bring the Titans here anyways. Christmas is over, they can leave. Or for that matter, got to a hotel."

"Kori, we'll discuss this more in the morning, it's late now." Diana said.

"In the morning then."

I looked back at my computer. I changed a few things.

**_December 26- X'Hal opened my eyes to a bunch of things that I didn't understand, planned for my trip to Tameran with Rachel since I've missed so much, X'Hal snag me a very nice song, Gar had a great idea (gasp, just kidding, Gar's a brother to me in ways he doesn't know) of a question and answer thing and it ended up solving the problem. At least we know that he uses that brain when he wants to,_**

I thought about what I was going to add and put: _**Bruce and Diana (coughcough) Batman and Wonder Woman informed me that I've lost my mind. Yay (note the sarcasm). Andi told me she liked Ryan, blah, blah, blah. My life sucks and I have to go up to JL.**_

Scroll…

**_January 4- Go to Tameran with Rachel_**

Scroll…

**_January 9- Justice League?_**

I scrolled down the dreaded date of hell and edited it.

**_February 14- VALENTINE'S DAY! The Day Mandy/Richard and Tara/Gar get married. The day I go back to Tameran for good…maybe (maybe not). The day Robin will finally see Starfire…maybe (maybe not). The day Robin will figure out where I've been all this time…maybe (maybe not)._**

I saved it and shut my laptop once more and closed my eyes, maybe to see X'Hal. I fell asleep soon after

- - - -

"Koriand'r…"

"Yes X'Hal?"

"You did better than I expected."

I grimaced. "Nice to know you have _so_ much faith in me X'Hal."

She gave me a tight squeeze. "Oh Koriand'r, I have more faith in you than you can imagine. And trust me; going up with the Justice League will be a great opportunity."

"Yeah, unless they realize that I'm crazy and decide to send me away too."

"No one thinks you are crazy Koriand'r. Please, just do not give up. I think that I can show you something—actually two people—who very much care about you." She made me follow her with a tug of my arm, making me trip over the long white dress I had on multiple times. The setting changed almost abruptly while we were walking; we were inside the Royal Castle back on Tameran. I had a good guess on who she was going to take me to, but I didn't say anything. She stopped at the entrance to the grand ballroom.

"So Koriand'r, do you have any idea who it is?"

"Um…My older brother and sister perhaps?" **(A/N: I know Ryand'r is supposed to be younger than her, but sometimes I like to think of him as older than her. And I'll be using their real names when they're in dream mode since there's that whole controversy of Ryand'r being Bluefire even though his hands just glow white meaning that he should be Whitefire but then he took the alias of Darkfire [Blackfire knockoff, haha and once was Wildfire and blah, blah, blah. So he's just Ryand'r.)**

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes, it is. And do not worry about Komand'r she doesn't hate you anymore."

I looked at her skeptically. "Really?" I had the slightest bit of hope in my eyes at the same time though. She nodded as she held a hand on the left handle. I held my hand on the right handle and we opened the door.

Komand'r and Ryand'r sat in chairs on the far wall of the ballroom. There were two empty chairs in front of them. I floated beside X'Hal to where they were and sat down. "Hello sister, brother," I said with a slight smile.

Komand'r smirked and rolled her eyes. "Just come over here and get your hug fest over with." I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. I did the same with Ryand'r. They both hugged back to my surprise, but Komand'r a little less than Ryand'r did. Ryand'r hugged me tighter than I have ever hugged anyone.

The smirk on my sister's face grew deeper **(A/N: It's really hard to use possessives with their actual names, in example Koriand'r's????? Weird looking, bleh) **"What's with the black hair? Are you trying to be me?" she asked. I was about to open my mouth to protest but she held her hand up and stopped me. "No need to explain, I already know that you wanted to fool everyone to think that you're not who you really are and all that other mess."

I bit the inside of my cheeks. "So…what exactly is this about?"

Ryand'r sighed. "Koriand'r, sister, we just want to help you."

My eyes grew darker. "I don't need help, how come no one can get that?"

"Stop lying Starry, you need help and you know it," Komand'r said. I looked at her for she said Starry as in a friendly sibling nickname, not in a taunting way. That really opened my eyes, making her sigh. "And yes Koriand'r, I don't hate you. I have never actually hated you. It just made me mad how mother and father treated you and Ryand'r. I understand why they treated Ryand'r the way they did, he's their first and only son—but you?" She scoffed. "They treated you like you we're first in line for the throne when that was me, I was the one that they should've be preparing to rule their planet, not you. So I took it out on you when you grew up."

**The thing was, when Komand'r—Blackfire—explained it, it made sense. I wouldn't know about how my parents—Luand'r was my mother and Myand'r my father—treated me for I was so small, but seeing how much Komand'r wanted to kill me 3 years ago, I'm guessing it was really unfair.**

Komand'r continued. "I guess that wasn't the smartest approach." Her hands clenched up in a fist, her eyes narrowed, and her teeth were bared. "I was just so mad—you on the pedestal and me forgotten." She closed her eyes and sighed. "But that's over now. What's important now is you."

"Before we talk about me Komand'r…I have to say sorry for the way mother and father treated you. I couldn't possibly say that I understand, because I don't, but I didn't know that's how you felt."

"It's fine, it's in the past." She sounded as though she never wanted to bring it up again if you paid her.

"Koriand'r, we have a _lot_ to talk about," X'Hal said, talking for the first time in a while. "But before I forget, I made a mistake. Galfore's daughter's name isn't Koriand'r. He realized that the suffix _'and'r'_ was only used in the royal family's bloodline. But her name does have _'kori' _in it, her name's just escaping me at the moment. He also promised himself that any other of his children—depending on how many he would have—would have _'kom', 'ry', 'lu', _and _'my'_ in their names, in honor of all the royal family."

**Well, at least her name wasn't Koriand'r. See, because Galfore has gotten married and had a child, if there was any reason that he would have to step down from his duties, I wouldn't be the first person for the running of emperor because I gave up the title to Galfore when I was almost betrothed. It will go straight to Arisol and whatever his daughter's name is. But if her name was Koriand'r, they'd call her ****_Emperor_**** Koriand'r, meaning that she'd pretty much taken my title. I would just be knocked out to the side…kind of like Komand'r felt with me, I'm guessing. **

"What's there to talk about first?" I said, getting comfortable in my seat. This was going to take a while.

"Here's a suggestion that's just so self-explanatory—Mandy. And Richard if we're going to get into it," Ryand'r said matter-of-factly. I gazed at him, I barely knew him anymore.

"Care to explain further?" I asked, fully innocent—and fully truthful.

"Sister, dear, you've fallen for the spiky haired midget…and you might have died in the fall too. Maybe not soul wise, but personally, yes. Remember how I said Earth had changed you?" I nodded and reminisced on a not so good memory. "At the moment I had said it to tick you off, but now, it's pretty fitting."

X'Hal turned to me. "Now Koriand'r you are an amazing young lady right now, but…"

"Different…it's hard to explain, really." Ryand'r said.

"But if I did, and to put it as bluntly as possible. I'd say…that you've changed for the worst a little Koriand'r. Like you're more…weak?" Komand'r said.

**_ZING! _****That hurt.**

I retracted back a little. "Weak?"

Ryand'r spoke again, "And to put it into even more blunt words—arrogant and ignorant."

**_ZING! _****That hurt worse.**

"So, I've become arrogant, ignorant, and a weakling?" I asked, all the offensiveness filling my voice—as it should.

"Please, do not think much of it sister, we are going to help you," Ryand'r said, reassuringly.

"For how long?"

"Only an Earth week or two Koriand'r," X'Hal said. "I cannot keep them long. It took a lot of rule breaking to keep Komand'r from passing over and to bring Ryand'r back, hence why I didn't bring back your parents else I could face even worse consequences. Hopefully I can slide past this."

"Consequences? Who's in charge of you?" My mother and father had told me many stories of X'Hal and to think anybody was above her was somewhat ludicrous.

"I'd rather not tell you, they'd probably find some way to punish me for that, too. Like demote me from a goddess to just a transparent spirit and just have me stay in oblivion for the rest of my non-ending life."

**Ouch, how rash, not even a warning.**

"So, are we going to do this?" I asked. They nodded back at me. "Okay then, how have I been arrogant?"

"You know how this Mandy figure always puts herself above you?" I nodded with a grimace. "And why do you think that is?" Ryand'r finished.

"To make herself feel better?"

"Yes, and the fact that you respond to it so angrily is what makes her feel that she has confirmed that she is better than you," Komand'r said. "See, she thinks that if you get angry, you're angry because you know it's true."

"But…"

"Exactly Koriand'r," Ryand'r said, "You wouldn't be able to explain yourself to her."

"But Ryand'r—"

Komand'r stood up abruptly, her chair flying back in the process. She made her way over to me and came deadly close. "Enough Koriand'r—listen to me. You've been through hell and back; I know. We both had to endure training from the Okaarian warlords—that was complete hell. And then, to stop a war between the Tameraneans and Gordainians mother and father gave you up as a sacrifice and later me. I know what you've been through because I've been through the same shit as you, too. I won't even describe the pain from that damned ship because that was indescribable." I flinched at the memory. "And when that war broke out anyways, Ryand'r had to endure similar things. But Koriand'r—Starfire—Ryand'r and I have never fallen in love so we couldn't possibly tell you that we know what you went through. We couldn't have possibly gone through the heartache. But damn it—" she stopped her sentence short and took in two sharp breaths.

"Starry," she continued, "even if we _had_ gone through the heartache, this is no way to go through with it. I'm sorry but to put it bluntly once again…it's very sad."

"S-Sad?" I sputtered out. "I'm sad? A disappointment? Pathetic?"

"Now Koriand'r, she didn't say that." X'Hal reassured me.

"But that's what she meant." But I wasn't mad. I knew it was true…bluntly. "Please…_help me_. I don't want to end up a disappointment…to everyone. I want to be _stronger_. I don't want the rest of my life to be based on fighting for Richard against Mandy to no prevail or…or crying over Richard. There's no possible way I can win. What can you do to help me?"

My brother and sister took a step back. I knew that they were surprised I had given in so easily.

**Honestly, I had surprised myself. But this wasn't even about me. Bruce looked down at me, and so did Diana. I can't live with that. They have been supporting me through this whole thing; they brought me in when they didn't have to. They were closer to being my parents than Galfore was for Galfore hadn't contacted me in forever, probably trying to erase the memory of the Princess who decided to leave Tamaran. Diana and Bruce deserve to not have a screw up…they deserve better than this pathetic me. I deserved better than the person I saw in the reflection of the mirror. And I'd get a better Kori if it killed me. And knowing me, it probably would.**

"Starry, seriously?" Komand'r said.

"Yeah. Everyone's been telling me I need help and I'm sick of it. So who better to help me than my siblings?"

"I expected you to be so…" Ryand'r started.

"Reluctant? I am not a child anymore Ryand'r."

He paused after that, eyeing me over. "What's the real reason?"

I sighed. "I want Bruce and Diana…to be proud of me. And right now I'm thinking _'screw Galfore'_ but I still want him to be proud of me as well….I want _someone_ to be proud of me. I want to show those Okaarian warriors that I _am _a fighter. I want to show the Gordanians and the Psions that even though I've got this flaming solar energy pulsing through my veins, I _own_ it _well_. I want to show those stuffy old ladies in the castle that I _am_ a Princess. And I want to…I want…"

"Spit it out Koriand'r," Komand'r said.

I could clearly hear every ounce of my voice wavering. "I want to be able to look at Richard without ending up lunging at him with my feelings." I heard my voice crack at his name, the tears slowly coming down my cheeks. "I want to be able to walk past Mandy without having to acknowledge her bitchy attitude. …I want to be able to look in the mirror and simply say '_I am Kori Anders'_ and I won't just see a screw-up. I'll see a Titan, a Tamaran warrior, a survivor, everything. I want to be me…"

X'Hal gave me a giant hug and before I knew it, I was sitting upright in my bed once more. "I wish I could've made it longer, but my powers were straining on keeping them in your dreams."

"It's fine X'Hal, but I do have one question."

"Hm?"

"What's in my closet that you want me to see so bad?"

She gave me small smile.

- - - - -

"Here," X'Hal said, retrieving a glass bottle with some funky red liquid inside.

"What's that X'Hal? Please tell me you didn't kill anyone."

"Very funny Koriand'r. Anyhow, I made it myself—special. When someone dies their hair, it's permanent, no?"

"I guess…"

"Since I am what I am, I threw this together for you. I believe you know what it is by now."

"You want me to be a red-head again…"

X'Hal outstretched her hand and gave the bottle to me. "It's all up to you…"

* * *

**Blah, I wanted a longer chapter, but I'm lazy. And I was going to do little snips from future chapters and the sequel for the whole next chapter, but I have a better idea…**

**Again, sorry for the late update, school is suckiness. And so is editing, so forgive my loves.**

V

V

V

V

It gets lonely...


	10. Grow Up Is Coming Up

**Do You Love Me?**

_AnimalGurl55_

**Good golly of a biscuit eating bull dog!**

**The next chapter of **_**Paradise**_** by Koriand'r Grayson and myself is done, but it's on my other computer. And the internet isn't working on that one, so I'm on my dad's laptop. I'll try and get it as soon as possible Megan, even if I have to put the laptop next to the computer and retype everything. Oh yeah, I sent you a request for the DocX so I cna send you the chapters for Paradise when it's my turn. It looks like it'll go much faster than emailing.**

**The next chapter of **_**DYLM**_** is also done, but also on the other computer. By the way, notice the new summary for it?**

**I'm not just sitting her forgetting about you guys, alright?**

**I'm pissed off just like you guys.**

**I'll be hoping to get it up soon, and school's out on Thursday so I may get the next chapter of DYLM up and also **_**another**_** one before I leave on June 25****th**** out of the continent for a month.**

**And **_**Ya Man Ain't Me**_** isn't dying either, just on hiatus for the moment. I'm going to redo the story with major changes that'll make it more interesting and less predictable.**

**After DYLM I'll take maybe a month or two break before starting up the sequel. And maybe in that month or two I'll make a new story that I've had in my head to replace Delicate but Deadly. I'll be doing YMAM at the same time as this new idea, of course. I want it to be more hardcore, not like all my romantic comedy/drama stuff. I want angst/violence dang it!**

**Another thing, I **_**strongly**_** encourage you to read Flames of the Sun's story **_**Emeralds: Dimming a Star's Light**_**.**

**And I think that's it, take care everyone, terribly sorry for the inconvience**

**_-AnimalGurl55_**


End file.
